The Summer That Changed It All
by faithangel3
Summary: Marissa and Alex meet one summer at their cottages. Will they be friends or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

7 year old Alexandra Kelly sat in the backseat of her parents car as they drove up to their cottage on Bellwood Lake like they did every summer for two months. However this summer little Alex wasn't to happy about her two months away from the bustling city streets of L.A. She knew that her best friend Jodie wasn't going to be there, when she did and she didn't care that her parents had told her that the family that bought the other cottage had a little girl her age, she wanted her best friend back.

"Alex sweetie, cheer up you love spending summer's at the lake, it won't be that bad I promise. We'll have our camp fires and make smores, you can go fishing with dad and grandpa, take the boat out on the lake." Her mother knew her daughter was having a rough time but she knew her young daughter was also resilient.

For her part, Alex continued to stare out the window as she watched other cars and trees pass by. All the while thinking about how much she was not looking forward to this summer because it wasn't going to be the same. Little did she know just how right she was when she thought that, her life after this summer really never would be the same.

Meanwhile, hours away another little girl wasn't pleased about spending her entire summer away from her best friend. Who oddly enough, happened to be named Summer. Up until this summer she had always spent the summer with Summer laying around the pool, going to the mall with her mom, playing tennis and going to the beach, but that was all about to change.

"Marissa it's not going to be that bad, you'll see Summer soon enough and she can come up and visit whenever she wants okay. Just think about all the fun we'll have up at the lake, we can take the new boat your father bought out and sip on Sherly Temples all day, virgin for of course. You love the boat and you'll love campfire stories and…"

"I lof Summer more." The little girl pouted.

Her mother sighed and picked her up. "How about we go shopping for some new outfits before we leave? You can even pick out one all on your own, how does that sound?"

"Really?" Her mother nodded. "Charge it."

Her mother laughed. "Aww I'm proud, I taught you so well." Julie Cooper gave her daughter a hug and then put her back down as they walked out towards the car.

An hour later the Coopers were on the road, headed for their new cottage. "Riss, I almost forgot to tell you, I heard there is another girl up at the cottage around your age, so you can make some new friends."

Marissa stared out the window just wanting to be back in Newport with her best friend. She really wasn't paying much attention to her mother, instead she was thinking about the last talk she had with her best friend.

I "I'm going away for the Summer?"

"You're leaving me, here, with the step monster, like all summer?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go their making me, I want to stay here with you." Both girls thought for a minute.

"Why don't I come with you? If you can't stay then I'll just go with you."

"How are we gonna pull that off?"

Summer shook her little head and rolled her eyes. "They say you're gonna be the smart one, I dun think so Coop. I'll just sneak in your suitcase, shoes if I can fit, I lovee shoes."

"Good idea Sums." The girls high-fived each other just before Jimmy Cooper entered his daughters room.

"What are you two up to."

The girls put on angelic faces. "Us, nothing." They said in unison.

Jimmy looked at the girls and then around the room. "I'm sorry but Summer can't come with us, so no trying to sneak her in suit cases." The two girls huffed and through their arms in the air, causing Jimmy to laugh. "It's almost time to go Ris." He walked out of the room leaving the two girls to finish up.

"I guess this means goodbye."

Marissa nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"We're still going to be best friends right?"

Summer smiled and nodded. "Duh silly, of course. I luf you too much and you have really hot shoes." The girls giggled.

"Remember what mom taught us, when all else fails…"

"Charge it." Summer finished. /I

"Marissa did you hear me, please stop ignoring me, I promise you'll have fun." Julie said.

"I don't want new friends I already gave friends." Marissa pouted and went back to staring out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Years Old**

When the Kelly's got to their cottage, it was a struggle to get their daughter of the car and when she did, she ran down to the water. Her father hot on her heels, making sure she didn't get hurt.

"What's wrong squirt?" Alex was practically in tears as she looked at the other large sized cottage. "Oh, I see. How about we go back up to the cottage and unpack and then we can make some food, I know you're hungry. After that then maybe we can take the boat out?"

Alex nodded and took her fathers hand as he lead them back up to their cottage. Normally she'd already be in the water having fun with Jodie but things this summer were going to change and she knew it, even at her young age.

A few hours later the Coopers arrived at their new summer cottage. "What do you think Ris?" Julie asked. Marissa huffed and refused to get out of the car. "How about we eat and then go swimming?" Marissa gingerly exited the car and looked around.

"What are you doing pumpkin?" Jimmy asked as he picked his daughter up.

"Oh nothing, just looking for bears, deer, anything that can eat me alive." Jimmy laughed and carried her inside.

**Kelly Cottage **

"Alex, Jodie isn't coming back, please try to have a little fun this summer." Alex shook her head and ran out the back door. Her mother went to go after her when her father stopped her. "What are you doing, go after her then, she's 7 years old not 17."

"You know where's she's going and I'll give her five minutes and then go." 

**Cooper Cottage**

"So Mariss what do you think?" Julie asked her daughter as they sat around the table eating.

"I think I'd rather be home with Summer."

Julie put down her fork. "It really won't be that bad it's just going to take some getting used to."

"I don't wanna get used to it, take me home now!" Both her parents just looked at her, so she decided to get up and storm off outside. Once she closed the back doors behind her she started to run.   
**Dock**

Alex sat on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling over the side, not long enough to reach the water. She wasn't normally one to cry but she really missed her best friend, the summer was their time and even though she had only been there for a few hours she already missed her. As young as she was she really didn't understand everyone reason as to why Jodie wasn't coming back.

Marissa didn't know where she was running to but she knew her parents would probably be hot on her heels. Tears streaming down her face she found her way to the dock where she seen someone at the end of the dock looking out over the water. Not knowing who it was she stopped dead in her tracks.

Hearing someone come running her way Alex turned around and was face to face with a light haired brunette. The two girls stared at each other for awhile before one of them said anything.

"Got a staring problem? Maybe you should go to the doctor." Alex was not in the mood for any company.

Marissa swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't have a problem, so I don't need a doctor, do you?" Alex turned back around, tears still in eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I asked you first." Marissa retorted.

"Do I look like a kid that cares? I dun think so."

Being stubborn as she was, Marissa walked to the end of the dock and sat down next to Alex. "What are you looking at then."

The blonde girl huffed. "The water."

"Just the water, isn't that boring?"

"No, do you always talk so much?" Marissa shook her head no.

The girls sat in silence for what seemed like forever to them but was only about a minute. They were unaware of their parents standing behind them, introducing themselves, and hoping the girls would become friends.

"I take it you're the new girl around here?" Marissa nodded. "Got a name, or am I gonna hafta call you new girl?

"Marissa, what about you?" 

"Alex."

"Isn't that a boys name?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's a nick name."

"So what's your not nick name then?"

"I'm not telling you that, you'll call me that then and only my mom does that when she's, argevated with me?"

Marissa shook her head. "That's so like not a word."

Alex thought for a minute. "Is now." The girls went back to their silence.

"So what is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please?" 

"No.""

"Ice cream?"

"No, I'm not telling you."

Marissa thought of something else she could give the girl. "Tell me and I won't…I won't push you in the water."

Alex looked over and let out a small laugh causing Marissa to look down, both girls knew that there wasn't going to be any pushing of anyone in the water.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope." 

"Gonna tell me why you were crying then?"

"Will it shut you up?"

Marissa looked down, and felt tears starting to build in her eyes again, she really wanted Summer right then.  
"I'm sorry, I just miss my best friend. Is it your fault she's not coming back? You bought her cottage right?" 

Marissa nodded. "I think my daddy did, I'm sorry." 

For some reason unknown to little Alex, that statement was all she needed. She still missed Jodie terribly but she couldn't be mad at this new girl for some reason, even though she was really trying.

"It's okay, not your fault. Why were you crying then?" Marissa shrugged. "I told you so you have to tell me now, that's the rule."

"Since when is there a rule?" 

Alex thought for a minute. "Since…right now so out with it."

"I miss my best friend and I'm mad my parents made come here to the boonies, so that the bears and dear and evil rabbits can eat me alive." Her statement made the other girl start to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You, you big monkey head."

"It's not funny I'm scared."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I guess I could protect you." 

"Really?" The blonde girl nodded. "Want to tell me your non nick name now." The blonde looked at her. "Okay, sorry I'll give it up."

"Good."

That summer had gone by quicker than either girl had realised and even though they weren't best friends, yet, they used each other to miss their best friends less. It was now time for them to get back to their lives, little did they know what they had started that summer or how much they would miss each other. After spending practically every waking moment with each other it was going to be harder than either thought.

They had their share of fights, being young kids but they made up within seconds. Both families were now packed and ready to leave.

**Kelly Cottage**

"Can I go say bye to Marissa again mom?" Her mother smiled and nodded. "I hope their not gone yet."

**Cooper Cottage**

"Marissa, come on let's go stop looking out the window." Julie said walking into her daughters bedroom.

"Before we go can I say bye to Alex?" 

"I thought you already did that sweetie? We're going to be late for dinner at the Cohen's." Marissa looked down and pouted. "Okay, fine let's go."

**Dock**

Both girls stopped in their place when they seen each other walking towards them.

"I was coming to say bye to you." They said in unison, both mothers smiling.

The two girls hugged each other, and said that they'd miss each other. "You're coming back next summer right?" Alex asked not wanting to lose another friend.

Marissa wasn't sure of her answer so she looked at her mother who nodded. "Mhmm, I'll be back cause you protected me and didn't let the bears eat me."

"Don't forget about the deers and evil rabbits." Alex started laughing to herself before realising no one else was laughing. They stood there for a minute not sure of what to do next.

After a minute Marissa gave Alex a hug and Alex didn't complain so Marissa hugged her tighter. Both mothers took their daughters hands and said goodbye to each other. Just as the Coopers were out of sight, Alex realised she had forgotten to tell Marissa something. So she took of running towards the Cooper cottage, calling Marissa while her mother ran after her.

By the time Alex got there she ran around to the front to see Marissa getting into the car. "Marissa!!!" Marissa was already in the car with her seatbelt on though.

"Daddy wait." Just as she said that Alex ran up to the side of the car, and Jimmy rolled the window down for her.

"Alex..Alexandra." Alex said out of breath as her mother caught up. "But don't you dare call me that, or else." Marissa nodded.

"Okay, Alexx." She purposely made it sound like she was going to the girls whole name. Jimmy rolled the window back up as the two girls waved goodbye to each other, both hoping next summer would come sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Old **

Alex and her parents made their way over to the Cooper Cottage, it was now a tradition that whoever got there first had to make dinner. They knocked on the back door, and before long Jimmy Cooper called for them to come in. They said all their hello's and Alex kept looking around. 

"Where's Julie?" Patricia Kelly asked.

Jimmy turned around and handed Josh Kelly a beer, and a glass of wine to Patricia. "At home, with Marissa. She got the chicken pox, she's just getting over them they should be up in no time at all."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked a little worried about her friend.

Jimmy smiled. "She's fine, just itchy and she doesn't really want to come out of her room because of the little red bumps, you know how she is." Alex nodded and let out a little laugh.

**One week later**

Alex was sitting down on the dock staring out at the water wondering when she was going to see Marissa. It had been a whole year since she had seen her and she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't see her friend soon. 

"What are you looking at?"

Alex smiled. "The water."

"Just the water, isn't that like totally boring?" Marissa sat down next to Alex.

Looking over at her friend she smiled. "Nope, it's calm."

"Miss me?" 

"Yep."

The next day the girls father took them out on the boat fishing. "Alex can you please sit still. You're not going to catch anything if you take the line out of the water every ten seconds."

Alex bounced her leg up and down. "Sorry dad it's just mad boring."

"Mad boring?" Marissa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Heard it on MTV, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Push you in the water." The brunette threatened.

Alex laughed and left her fishing rod in its stand on the edge of the boat and got up. She walked over to the edge of the boat and turned around to look at Marissa, their fathers not paying attention but enjoying their beers.

"Come on doo it, chicken head." Marissa folded her arms in front of her chest. "Oh you're such a chicken, I should feed you to the evil rabbits."

Just as Marissa was walking towards Alex, Jimmy told her not to even think about it, and Alex started laughing. 

"Alex I think you might have caught a fish you should check it." Her father told her as he seen her line start to move.

At that moment Marissa's line started to move in it's place. "Daddy help I can't pull it." Marissa was struggling to reel the fish in. Even though Alex was having no problems and was proud of herself for finally catching a fish she dropped her line and ran over to help Marissa. "What about yours?"

"It's okay we can share."

"Okay." With that said Alex put her hands on top of Marissa and the two girls tugged the pole towards themselves 

With one more tug the girls were able to pull it into the boat where it flip flopped around.

Marissa screamed. "Eww, oh my gawdd somebody kill it, Alex it's going to attack me." The two fathers, along with Alex laughed at the girl who was almost in tears who was using Alex as a shield.

Alex went to step on the fish before her father grabbed her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and Jimmy took care of the flapping fish. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting scardy Coop." Marissa shot her a devilish look.

Josh Kelly laughed. "Well that's nice you but you don't step on the fish okay?"

"Me and the fish are tight though, he's cool with it." Alex said as her father began to put her down.

"Tight? No more MTV for you."

A half hour later the girls and their fathers docked the boat and were greeted by their mothers who were sitting on the lawn chairs relaxing, sipping wine and sharing gossip. 

"Mommy me and Alex caught a fish."

"A big fish." The two girls smiled as Alex held up the fish, making sure to keep it away from Marissa not wanting her to start scream again. 

The mothers looked at each other. "Congrats girls, to celebrate how about we get this camp fire going and make some smores. But first why don't you two…" Before Julie could finish the girls starting running towards the Cooper cottage. "...clean up." 

**Next Night**

The phone rang at the Cooper cottage and Julie was the closest to it. "Hello."

"Hi Jules, is Alex over there by any chance?" 

"I'm not sure, let me check." At that moment Marissa walked into the kitchen. "Ris, is Alex with you?" Marissa shook her head, the last she heard Alex had gone home to change. "No she's not here Patty. Everything okay?"

"We got into an argument and Alex, Josh is out looking for her but I figured the first place she'd go."

Julie sighed. "I'll ask Marissa, she's right here. Ris?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you know where Alex is?"

Marissa shook her head. "Why?"

"She got into an argument with her parents, do you know where she could be then?"

She thought for a minute, going over all the places in her head that Alex might go. "I think I know where she is."

"Patty, she thinks she knows where she is." When Julie looked back at Marissa she was on her way out the back door. "Wait where are you going?"

"Boat. That's probably where she is so just come down and check for us." With that said Marissa headed down to the dock, and Julie finished her conversation with Patty.  
**Dock**

Marissa was careful to watch where she was going as she walked down the steps of the hill on her way to the dock. Once she reached the boat she was sure to be quiet so that Alex wouldn't realise she had been found. She wasn't on the back of the boat near the seats so Marissa looked over the captains seat and found her laying on her back. Smiling she carefully made her way over the blonde girl.

"What are you looking at?"

Alex wasn't startled at the voice, she knew that if anyone was to find her that it was going to be Marissa. "The stars." Alex moved over, allowing Marissa to lay down next to her. "I can't really see them from L.A." Marissa didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to ask if that's all I'm looking at?"

"Nope, I love looking up at the stars." The girls smiled at each other and went back to looking up at the clear sky. 

Their mothers stood at the top of the hill. They had been keeping a close eye on Marissa and when she didn't come off the boat they figured she had found Alex.

"Should we just leave them?"

"Let Alex cool down, they should be alright, not like anyone else is around."

An hour later the mothers came back to get the two girls to come in for the night. When they got to the boat they found their daughters fast asleep, huddled together. Smiling the women gently picked up their daughters and carried them to the tent they shared just outside the Kelly cottage.

**Couple Weeks Later**

Marrissa ran up the steps of the Kelly's deck and tapped lightly on the glass doors. "Hi, Marissa, come on in, she's up stairs in her room, just follow the music." Josh Kelly told her.

When she finally got to Alex's room she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the loud music coming from inside the room. Deciding to now care what Alex was doing, she pushed the door open and tried her hardest not to laugh at she watched the other girl.

Alex stood with a stuffed pig in in her hand, eyeing the dolls on the other side of the room. She danced a little before stopping, lining up her shot and throwing the pig, she knocked down all the dolls. She did a happy dance, as the song changed to Shake ya tail feather.  
Marissa couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing causing Alex to turn around.

"What you be laughing at?" Marissa started to laugh even harder and was almost on the phone in tears, because she was laughing so hard. "I'm kidding, what's up? I thought you guys already left?"

The brunette tried to catch her breath but every time she looked at the blonde she started laughing again. Finally five minutes later she was able to speak.

"Were you having fun?" She snickered.

Alex shot her a look. "I was actually. Now what's going on?"

"I wanted to give you this." Marissa took the ring off her finger and handed it to Alex.

Alex looked at the ring in her hand. "You're mood ring, you love this thing though."

Marissa shrugged. "It's just I don't get to see you all year so I want you to remember me somehow, you don't have to wear it if you don't want." 

Walking over to the other side of the room Alex picked up the pig she was using as a bowling ball. Looking at the pig then back at Marissa she handed it to her.

"No I can't." Alex went to take off the mood ring. "Okay fine, but are you sure. It's Mr. Oinky."

"I'm sure he can protect you from all the crazy people you tell me about that live in Newport, when I can't." 

Marissa hugged the stuffed pig before hugging Alex. "I better get going before mom has a hissy fit."

"Okay dawg."

"What are you Randy Jackson." The two girls laughed before hugging again.

Marissa headed for the door before turning around. "I'll see you next summer… Alexandra." With that said she took off back to her cottage.

"You're so going to get it the next time I see you." Alex screamed after her down the hall. Walking back inside her room, she sat on her bed and played with the ring on her thumb, already waiting for next summer to start.

A/N: the scene where Alex is bowling with the pig i got that from the mary kate and ashley movie it takes two. i was watching it and could totally see little alex do that so it was a last minute add on, hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**13 Years Old**

Alex Kelly stood on the balcony of her family's cottage, from there she could slightly see the Cooper cottage. She was waiting for them, it had been a little over a year since she had seen Marissa Cooper and a lot had changed in a year.

After waiting for about a half hour Alex decided to head down to the boat where her parents were relaxing. When she got to the boat she flopped down and stared up at the sky. 

"No sign of them yet darling?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope."

Her mother looked over at her and smiled. "They'll be here soon they probably just hit traffic."

As if to spite what her mother had said it was now 10 p.m. and there was still no sign of the Coopers. Their dinner was ate in silence as Alex wasn't very talkative, it was like the summer she lost Jodie all over again, except this time much worse.

"Why are you sitting out here, it's cold and you don't have a sweater on bozo."

Alex smiled and answered without turning around. "I'm not a clown thank you, do you see my hair being different colours." Marissa laughed and sat down next to Alex. "Waters nice tonight." Alex said as her feet dangled off the edge of the dock and into the water.

To her surprise Marissa slipped off her sandals and put her feet into the water. "Oh it is nice tonight." Marissa laughed. "You can close your mouth now."

"It's just, what about the fish aren't you scared their gonna totally bite your toes off."

The brunette playfully hit the blonde on the arm. "Shut up, I was young and stupid."

"What are you now, a year older and still stupid." The blonde stuck her tongue out.

"You're the stupid one, and I'm not mature. So you gonna tell me why your sitting out here this late?"

"Not late, it's only ten, shows how mature you are, and I was just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business."

"Don't make me push you in the water." She threatened.

Alex laughed. "Seriously you need to stop with that threat, you've never once pushed me in the water so the threat loses any impact." Marissa huffed. "I was just thinking about something I needed…"

"You needed…"

"To tell you." The blonde fumbled.

Marissa was intrigued. "Oh and what's that?"

She wasn't ready to tell her just yet. "I missed you."

"I knew it, and I missed you too." The two girls hugged, and when they pulled away Marissa spotted the ring on Alex's finger and smiled.

**Month Later**

"You're starting a band? That's so cool." The two girls were floating on their inflatable chairs in the lake tanning.

Alex nodded. "I don't think you'd like it though."

"And why do you think that, not like you ever think anyways blondie."

Alex laughed sarcastically. "It's not exactly you're type of music. Which means it's not bubble gum pop."

"I have a wide variety of musical tastes thank you."

"Going from Barbie Girl, to Genie in a bottle, to Spice Up your life, and we can't forget a little Backstreets Back." Alex laughed finding herself highly amusing. Marissa raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Duh you totally forgot one, and it's not bubble gum pop, it's just pop."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What did I forget?" She smiled and tipped Marissa's chair, causing the brunette to fall into the water. "Oops I did it again."

"I was thinking more along the lines of, Bye Bye Bye." Marissa dunked Alex's head into the water.

After a few minutes the girls stopped play fighting. "That was a good one Cooper, I have to admit."

"Thank you, I learn from the best."

An hour later the girls were still laying around in the water, and Alex was asking Marissa about life in Newport.

"So you and Luke, are a couple now? Like a dating, boyfriend and girlfriend couple"

"Mhmm." Marissa nodded while she soaked up the sun.

There was silence between them after that until Mrs. Kelly and Julie came down a half hour later and got them for dinner.

It was the last day of summer before the two families headed their separate ways and Marissa hadn't heard from Alex since they're argument two days ago. Which wasn't over much of anything but Alex had just snapped and Marissa was never one to take anyone's crap, not even from Alex.

She didn't want to leave without the two of them sorting things out, and clearing the air. Normally she would have just ran over to the other cottage but because of the rain she decided to call first and lucky for her, because Alex wasn't there. Figuring Alex was at the dock she grabbed an umbrella but still got soaked and for nothing because Alex wasn't there.

Standing dripping wet on her balcony wondering where Alex could possibly be, Marissa started off into the distance. The rain had died down a bit and it was a little clearly and through an opening in some of the trees she seen something move and then she heard a faint splash. Taking her chances of it being an evil rabbit Marissa decided to see what was going on. 

Alex sat on a rock, in the rain, trying to skip stones. She had found this spot a couple years ago when her and Marissa and some of the other kids were planning manhunt in the forest. A small clearing where no one could find her, not even Marissa. A place for her to go and clear her head, to just think and relax without the world of judgement or her parents breathing down her neck.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." Her heart felt like it was about to stop.

"How did you find me?" 

Marissa stood next to Alex, who was sitting on a rock. "Seen something move from my balcony and hoped it was you."  
"What if it was evil deer, or a bear?"

"Decided to take my chances. Alex want to tell me what's been going on with you all summer?"

Alex blushed but was thankful for the rain and the fact it was ridden by darkness. "It's late we should head back inside." She went to get up. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not until you tell me whatever it is that's on your mind and has been on your mind all summer."

"How do you even know something is?"

Marissa gave her a look that said it all. "Sit, and talk."

The blonde sat back down on the rock and motioned for Marissa to sit on the one that was next to it. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Marissa wasn't going to push, she knew that didn't work so she sat, trying to patiently wait it out.

"I like girls."

"You what?" Marissa was taken aback. "But I thought you had Chris?"

"Chris is short for Christina." Marissa was speechless. "Well I think I like guys, and girls. I'm totally okay with it if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Okay so I'm not okay with it but its your choice, and I'll probably be pissed but yeah you know what I mean." 

To Alex's surprise Marissa leaned forward and hugged her. When she pulled away she gave her a good smack upside the head though. "I'm glad you told me but if you ever keep something this big from me again I'm totally pushing you into the lake. Oh and Alexandra, I still love you."

Alex smiled. "What did I tell you about calling me that. I told you when we were 7 that only my mom can call me that. So now, you're going to pay the way you always do." With that said Alex pushed Marissa into the lake but knowing full well what the blonde was going to do Marissa brought Alex with her.

"So we're good?" Alex asked as the two girls stayed in the lake.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

**16 Years Old**

Thus far the summer had been going really well. The girls had fallen into a routine by now and it seemed to work. Wake up, if they slept, eat, go out on the boat, do whatever they wanted, more of the boat, dinner, fishing and then sit by the fire. However the entire time there was something that Alex was needing to tell Marissa, because things were about to drastically change.

The two girls were laying on the boat, catching up on some tanning when Alex finally got the nerve to tell Marissa what she had been wanted to all summer.

"Riss?"

"Hmm?" She answered turning onto her back.

"Jodie's coming up tomorrow." Alex said so fast she barely knew what she had said herself.

Marissa wasn't sure she heard her right. "What? And slow down."

Alex looked away. "Jodie is coming up tomorrow for the rest of the summer."

The brunettes mouth dropped open. "Jodie like the Jodie, Jodie you hated me over because we bought her cottage Jodie?" Alex nodded. "I mean how, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I ran into her, we go to the same school she moved back to L.A. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want you to think I was abandoning you or anything. The summer is normally our time and it's just…" 

Marissa nodded and gave Alex a hug. "It's okay I get it, no worries."

**Three Weeks Later**

Marissa had been feeling left out, she knew Alex didn't mean for it to be that way but it was as if her and Jodie connected on a different level and Marissa didn't think she could compete. For the first week the three had tried to do everything together but that started to change and now Marissa was lucky to hang out with Alex at all.

She made her way down to the dock ipod in hand. It was getting late and the sun was setting, she had just gotten off the phone with her boyfriend, Ryan and then Summer and all she wanted to do was to be left alone. 

When she got to the docks though she was greeted by the sound of jet skis whizzing around on the lake. Most people were inside by now eating their dinners and relaxing, but Alex and Jodie were out having fun. She was a little upset, mostly hurt, Alex hadn't even asked her if she wanted to come out. It may have seemed childish but to Marissa it was important, it wasn't like she got to see Alex all year. Having seen enough Marissa got up and went to a place she was sure no one would find her except for one person, and she was sure that person wouldn't go looking for her right now.

Out on the water when they were far enough away and were done messing around the two girls sat out in the middle of the lake.

"I think I'm going to tell Marissa about us."

"Why is it we always talk about Marissa?" The short latina asked. "It's always Marissa this and Marissa that, no offence Alex I'm sick of hearing about Marissa. Every once in awhile it's cool I don't mind but she's right here."

The girls were silent as they sat their thinking. "She's not even talking to me right now, it just hurts, and kind of pisses me off."

"Not that I'm complaining but all we've done is hang out, Marissa really hasn't been around and we leave tomorrow night." Alex hung her head at Jodie's comment she knew the other girl was right.

**Next Day**

The next morning Alex and Jodie were sitting on the dock watching the sun rise. Alex still hadn't talked to Marissa, when she went to the night before Julie had informed her that she was sleeping.

"I love you Alex." Jodie said not bothering to look at the other girl.

A little shocked but happy at the same time the blonde smiled. "I love you too." Not thinking anyone else was around she leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Before either could say anything they heard the wood planks rattle a bit and someone run off in the distance. Sighing Alex held her head in her hands.

"I should go after her, I'll be back." Jodie nodded as Alex stood up and took off running.

She checked the Cooper cottage first, then the boat, with no luck. After that she checked the beach, the tents, but came up with nothing. Making her way back to the dock she sighed.

"Did you find her?" Jodie asked as she leaned her head on her girlfriends shoulder, shaking her head not able to speak.   
A little while later Patricia Kelly came down to get the girls and told them it was time to go.

"Mom, I have to find Marissa first have you seen her?"

Her mother shook her head. "Sorry, I'm sure she'll turn up."

"We should go help your parents pack up the stuff." Alex nodded and helped the other girl up, catching a glimpse of the ring on her pinky finger.

"I'll meet you there I think I know where she is." Before Jodie could reply Alex took of running towards the woods. 

Marissa sat on the rock where and Alex's names were carved into the side. Her eyes bloodshot from being up all night, shivering from being slightly cold even though it was quite hot out. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked out into the water, thoughts of her and Alex as kids up until this summer flooded her mind.

"Want to tell me why you're crying?" The blonde kept her space for the time being. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jodie, I wanted to I just didn't know how, and I'm sorry I wasn't around these past few weeks."

Marissa still didn't say anything and kept her focus on the water in front of her. Feeling it was safe to move forward Alex sat on her rock, across from Marissa's. "Can you say something you're kind of scaring me."

"Nothing to say." Marissa said quietly. "Everything's good, no worries I'll see you next summer Alex, have a good year. I can get a Mr. Oinky for you if you want to give him to your girlfriend since you love her and all." The tall brunette got up and went to leave before being stopped.

Her eyes wide and almost in tears herself Alex almost didn't know what to say. "I gave him to you for a reason. Are you sure your okay?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean. Goodbye Alex." Marissa walked away without looking back. 

Alex knew Marissa was lying but what she couldn't figure out was why. It was almost like she was jealous but she had no reason to be, shaking it off Alex watched the other girl leave. "Goodbye Marissa." For some reason it was as if it was their final goodbye and they weren't going to see each other again.

It was at that moment that Alex turned around and looked out at the water and promised herself and the world that that was not going to be the last time she seen Marissa Cooper. 


	6. Chapter 6

**17 Years Old **

Marissa sat on the back deck of the cottage when she seen the Kelly's walk up the steps, the butterflies in her stomach got worse. She was nervous to see Alex especially after the way she'd left the year before.

"Hi Marissa, how are you? You look amazing."

"Thanks Mrs. Kelly, I'm well, you look amazing yourself." She gave the woman a hug before giving one to Mr. Kelly and then looking around for Alex. 

"I'm sorry hun, she's not here she'll be up in a month. Failed math, had to take it in summer school." Marissa looked down. "What's the matter she'll be up before you know it."

"I'm heading back to Newport in a month, for the rest of the summer, got an internship with Summer and we can't pass it up."

That night Marissa couldn't sleep, Mr. Oinky wasn't even helping. She know knew exactly what Alex must have felt when she younger and Jodie didn't come back. Except Jodie had suddenly popped back into her life.

After a few hours of restlessness she decided to get up go sit on the boat. She knew it was going to be one hell of a long month, and an even longer summer. Picking up her cell phone she contemplated calling her but as she was about to press send the though of Jodie and Alex kissing and excluding her all last summer clouded her mind. Forgetting about the call she just laid there and looked up at the stars.

**Month Later **

Alex pulled up to the cottage in her jeep. She inhaled the fresh scent that was foreign in L.A. Forgetting about her bags, her parents and her hunger, Alex raced down to the dock, almost positive that Marissa would either be there or on the boat tanning.

When she got there, there was nothing but the calm lake and a few birds. She checked the boat, only to find it empty. Sighing she decided to try the Cooper cottage but no one was there. Dejected, she walked about back to her own families cottage and heard laughter coming from the deck.

"Hi sweety, how was the drive."

"It was alright. Hi Julie, Jimmy."

"Hey stranger." Jimmy said as Alex gave Julie a hug.  
"Do you know where Marissa is, I've been looking for her all over the place." The parents all looked at each other, know just how much Alex wanted to see Marissa. "What is she okay, did something happen?"

Her mother put an arm on her shoulder. "Marissa left…"

"Mind finishing that sentence mom, don't leave a girl hanging in suspense like that."

Taking a deep breathe Patricia Kelly looked to Julie for support. "Marissa got an internship and had to go back to Newport."

Alex was shell shocked at what she had just heard Julie tell her and it was like a bad dream. "She what? You mean she was here and I missed her?" All the parents nodded as Alex got up and walked down the back steps.

**Dock**

"I don't know, she's not here." Alex mumbled into the phone trying not to tear up.

There was a sigh before the other person started talking. "There's nothing you can do Alex."

"You don't understand I haven't talked to her in what feels like forever. I miss my best friend Jodie." Alex began to cry. "Not only that you know we left things a complete mess."

"No Alex, she left things like that. I know you guys are friends but.."

"But nothing, who knows when the next time I'll see her will be, if I'll even ever see her again."

There was silence on the phone. "Just calm down, you'll see her again." 

"I'm not so sure Jodie."

The rest of the summer went by slowly for both girls. Both constantly wondering what the other was doing but being too stubborn to pick up the phone and find out for themselves. For Alex it was a lot worse and she spent most of her time on the dock or at her and Marissa's 'spot'. The thoughts of last summer running through her mind, just as it had since it had happened the summer before.

One question running through her mind the entire time, would she ever see her best friend again. There was so much she needed to tell her, and show, most of all she just missed her being around. 


	7. Chapter 7

**18 Years Old - February**

She hung up the phone after talking to their bands manager and started jumping around the house. Whistling happily to herself as she entered the kitchen, where her mother just started at her and laughed. Opening the fridge trying to hide the huge smile on her face as she got herself a bottle of water.

"What's got you so happy?" Her father asked as he set his brief case on the kitchen counter. 

"We got a gig, a real life proper gig."

Her mother looked up from the paper she was reading. "You guys got booked, after all that racket I've heard all these years coming from my garage, it's all paid off?" Alex nodded. "Well where is it?" 

"Some place called The Bait Shop, I'm not sure where it is, I have to call everyone else and then map quest it. I'll let you know when I know." Alex skipped off upstairs and turned on her computer.

"Ah ha, the Bait Shop…New Port." At first she couldn't believe her eyes. She was finally going to get the chance to go to New Port, and she had one very important stop to make while there. Almost two years had gone by without speaking or talking to Marissa Cooper and she was hoping that would change before the beginning of the summer.

**Newport**

Marissa sat on her bed as her and Summer decided what they wanted to do that weekend. The room was quiet as the girls thought, but kept coming up blank. The silence was broken by the sound of someone signing onto msn.

Summer leaned over the bed to get a better look at who it was but when she realised who it was she just sat back.

"Who was it?" The taller brunette asked, Mr. Oinky under her arm.

"No one special." Marissa's face dropped. "What?"

"Who is it?"

Summer paused, she didn't know much about what happened but she knew enough to know that whatever it was it had made her best friend miserable. "Alex."

"Really?"  
"Yeah." 

"Did she send me a message or just sign in?"

"Sign in. You should talk to her if you miss her so much." Marissa gave Alex a look. "Fine, then I'll talk to her." Marissa turned quiet and looked at Mr. Oinky.

Marissa looked down. "No, don't."

"Too late." Summer got up and walked over to the computer, sitting down she typed the message into the box as Marissa got up and left the room.

C.o.o.p.: Hello Jello

XoA.KxO: Hi

C.o.o.p.: How are you?

XoA.KxO: I'm okay, how is she?

C.o.o.p.:: She's alright, kind of moody today I think she's pmsing so I'll just take her to the mall, so we can practice saying our favourite phase… Charge It.

XoA.KxO: Somethings will never change, just ask her is she's peachy like a peach tree.

C.o.o.p.:: Um okay, not going to ask but we're going out, you should talk to her, text her cell or something, toodles.

XoA.KxO: Yeah, maybe, bye. 

Summer got up went downstairs where Marissa was getting a bowl of cereal.

"Are you peachy like a peach tree?" She asked as she sat next to her best friend. Without a word Marissa looked up from her cereal bowl and glared at her best friend, and if looks could kill Summer would have been dead ten times over. 

**Saturday**

Alex pulled up to a large house, turned off her jeep and just sat wondering what she should do next. _To ring or not to ring the doorbell, that is the questions. Okay that was retarded, gotta remember to skip English more often._

Deciding that she wasn't a wuss or a pansy she slowly made her way to the front door and before letting herself thing she rang the doorbell. After about a minute Julie answered the door and looked like she was either ready to call the cops or ask a question that only Julie Cooper would think of.

"Can I help you with something?" Julie raised an eyebrow, finding the girl only somewhat familiar. 

"Is Marissa home?" Alex began to push her sunglasses onto her forehead.

"Who wants to…Alex?" Julie's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide in shock.

Alex nodded. "In the flesh." Julie remained still. "Julies you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, come on in. You look good, nice streak, I'm sure your mother loved that." Alex laughed. "You know I was kind of punk in my day."

"Mom, no stories about your yesteryears please." Alex turned around somewhat expecting to see Marissa but instead, she got a grown Kaitlyn Cooper.

"Alex doesn't mind, she's more than used to it." Alex let out a small laugh and nodded. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, waves at Alex as she got her coat on. "Call her cell, I'm not her babysitter, you couldn't pay me enough." With that mini Coop walked out the front door.

Picking up the phone Julie tried to call her eldest daughter but only got her voicemail. "I think she might be at the beach of a place called the crab shack on the pier with Summer and some people if you want to meet up with them there. I don't mean to be nosey, wait yes I do, what brings you to town?"

"My band got a gig at the Bait Shop, so I thought I'd stop in and say hi. Is Jimmy around by any chance?"

Julie shook her head. "He's out playing golf for the day, guys weekend or something. Did you have time to stay for dinner?"

"Not for dinner but I can hang out if you want some company for awhile." Julie smiled and nodded and Alex wasn't quite sure what she had gotten herself into.

**Beach **

The girls were laying on the sand getting their tan on. "I heard some indie band from L.A. is playing at the Bait Shop tonight, what do you say we check them out?"  
"Sounds good…wait aren't we supposed to be meeting the guys tonight though?"

Summer smacked herself on the forehead. "Right, this band sounded really good though."

Marissa thought for a minute. "I got it, we meet the guys do the movie and dinner thing like planned and then make them come with us."

"Good thinking Coop." The girls smiled and went back to their tanning, happy that they were going to get what they wanted.

**Bait Shop - Later that night**

Alex scanned the crowd from the back of the stage trying to see if maybe Marissa would show up. But no matter how hard she looked or how many times she never seen the only girl in the room she wanted to see. 

"Dudes and Betty's put your hands together for Beautiful Disaster." Nat, the owner of the Bait Shop finished and walked off stage.

The band made their way on stage and Alex made her way to the microphone. "How's it going tonight Newport." The crowd cheered and a few guys, even a few girls whistled. "Not very patient so we're just going to jump right in. We're Beautiful Disaster, and this first song is called, Here we go again."

_"And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. No I'm not. Well, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not, no I'm not.  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not).

I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back" 

Tucking the thoughts of seeing Marissa into the back of her mind Alex moved into the next song as the crowd started to cheer louder. "This next one, is a little something I wrote last summer, it's called Pressure."

_"Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty" 

Alex took a minute as the guitarist, Scott, went for a riff. Taking the opportunity to glance the crowd again looking for her hearts desire but coming up short. She was so fixed on finding Marissa that she didn't notice Jodie in the front row.

_"I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me" 

Without a break the band went into the next song.

_"I've hoped for change,  
and it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same_

There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own

And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

We're doing fine  
And it gets better everytime  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide

There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own" 

"I wanna hear you sing it with me." Alex pouted the mic towards the crowd.

_"And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again

And we've got everybody singing  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish, I can, I can  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again"

Taking a swig of water, Alex swallowed a bit before spitting the rest out at the crowd, which only made them cheer louder.

_"So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

I'll wave goodbye (You shine bright)  
Watching you shine bright (You shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight (You shine bright)" 

As the song ended Marissa, Summer, Seth, Ryan and Luke walked in. "I can't see anything." Summer complained.

"Pumpkin you can never see." Seth said, getting a him a slap for Summer. 

"You're not alone Sums, I can't see either but there's a table right there so at least we get to listen."

Back on stage the band was talking things, over and there was no way Alex had seen Marissa walk in with the size of the crowd.

Turning back to the crowd Alex finally cut the silence. "Newport you guys are awesome, if you know the words I wanna hear you sing em' as long as you can."

_"I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive" 

Back upstairs Marissa was trying to get a glimpse of the singer but even as her and Ryan tried to make their way downstairs it was becoming a difficult task. Finally giving up she sat back down next to Summer. "That voice sounds so familiar for some reason." She said as Summer nodded and turned her attention back to listening to the band.

"This is gonna be the last one of the night, you guys have been amazing, and we're definitely going to be back here soon. I wrote this for someone special and close to my heart, which is why it's called My Heart."

_"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours__

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

_**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is…"**_

As the band finished Alex looked around for Marissa but never seeing her up on the second floor.

**Cooper House - After the show**

By the time Marissa got home she was more than a little tired. Dropping her purse and coat by the front door she made her way to the kitchen. Not long after Julie walked in with a serious look on her face.  
"What is it mom?" 

"Someone came by to see you today, and you really need to learn how to answer your phone."

Marissa raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Who was here, I seen everyone that means anything to me tonight, phone died which is why I didn't check it." 

"Alex." Was all Julie said.

"Alex, Alex who?" 

"The woman on the moon Alex. How many Alex's do you know?"

Marissa's mouth dropped quite similar to how Julie's did earlier. "Wh..What was she doing here, why didn't she wait, why didn't you make her wait?"

"Said something about a concert at the Bait Shop." With that Julie walked away leaving her daughter stunned.

_I can't believe Alex was here, and I missed her. She was the show tonight and I didn't see her. _She thought as she walked up stairs and called the Kelly house only to get a voicemail. Hanging up with out saying anything she just lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling, holding Mr. Oinky, sometimes her stubborness got the better of her and she knew it but the summer couldn't come fast enough.

**Go Sens Go...bringing the cup back home**


	8. Chapter 8

**18 Years Old - June**

As she sat on the front balcony of the cottage she was both nervous and exited and a million other emotions she couldn't explain. It had been two years, without seeing or talking to Marissa Cooper. When the Kelly family got to the cottage and the Coopers came over Alex's heart felt like it had momentarily stopped. There was no sign of the eldest Cooper daughter, and Julie told her she'd be coming up as soon as she finished some stuff for school.

Deciding she couldn't take the anxiousness any longer Alex grabbed the keys to her Jeep and headed into town to get some ice cream. To her dismay when Alex got back there was still no sign of the Marissa. So Alex went back up to the porch and sat on the swinging bench with her ipod. A little while there the blonde heard a car pull up, not wanting to get her hopes up but wanting to look she got up and made her way over to see who it was.

She seen the red mustang pull up and she almost went back to laying down but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't. The seen the door open and a tall brunette get out with a huge smile on her face. Alex's mouth dropped in awe she couldn't really see the girl and she wasn't sure if it was Marissa, the Coopers were expecting company but whoever it was, Alex thought they were gorgeous. Looking up at the sky she seen the clouds roll in and the slight temperature change, she knew things were going to get rough that night, what she didn't know was that it just wasn't going to be because of the weather.

**Cooper Cottage**

"Mom, Dad, Kaitlyn?" Marissa called out through the cottage as she walked in and placed her bag down by the door.

"Out here." Her father called out from the back deck.

When she walked out onto the deck she was instantly greeted from smiles by the Kelly's. "My gosh Marissa Cooper, look at you all grown up." Patricia Kelly gave her a hug and it seemed like she wouldn't let her go. "Alex just went for some ice cream, I'm sure if she's back yet, but feel free to check."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to get settled in first. See you all for dinner?" The parents nodded and Marissa walked back inside and up to her room, over looking the lake.

She took a deep breath and looked up to the sky where she was greeted with grey and gloominess. Feeling somewhat tired after the long drive up she decided that before she face the skeleton in her closet, formally known as Alex, she needed a nap.

An hour later she awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning she rolled over and tried to ignore it, that is until her mother poked her head in the door.  
"Rissa, phone for you." In response Marissa moved the pillow over her head. "Here." Her mother shoved the phone in her face, giving her no other choice but to answer it.

She waited for her mother to leave the room before clearing her throat and answering. "Hello?" Came her groggy tone, but it got no answer so she tried again. "Helloo? Anybody home?"

"Hi." It was a soft reply only barely audible but it was enough for her to hear. A moment passed with no one saying a word. "Marissa." It wasn't a question, was more of a statement or more like someone just wanted to say her name. That was all that was needed to make her heart flutter and she knew exactly who she was talking to.

"Hey." She didn't know what else to say.

There was a pause and it sounded like the other person wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. "Did you maybe want to come over? I know it's raining outside, I mean I could come over there, if you want of course." 

Marissa looked outside and seen the rain pouring down. "I still need to finish unpacking and wash up so how about I maybe come by a little later." She just wasn't ready to face Alex Kelly yet after two years and just hearing her on the phone was hard.

"Oh, uh okay."

"Okay, so I'll see you later then?"

"At some point I'm sure. Sorry if I woke you up, bye." Alex hung up the phone and decided to go for a walk, disregarding the rain. She was just totally shot down and it hurt like hell, even after two years.

Marissa hung up the phone and thought about what had just happened. Smacking herself on the forehead she got up and got changed before heading over to the Kelly Cottage. By the time she got there Alex was already gone. Heading back out into the rain Marissa decided to try and see if she was at the dock.

When she neared the dock she smiled at the sound of the music playing from the boat, and there laying on the dock was Alex Kelly. Or she hoped it was Alex, otherwise she'd be completely embarrassed. She stood still watching the blonde lay on the dock in the rain, listening to the music as the water fell down on her.

"I thought it says, can't you see it's just raining no need to go outside, not lets go sit on in the rain and get sick.."

For a second Alex thought for sure she was dreaming. Deciding to open an eye she seen a tall brunette with killer legs, and those eyes. Now she thought for sure she was hallucinating, and then the girl walked over and was standing right in front of her. Propping herself up on her arms she smiled. "Marissa Cooper."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Alex Kelly." There was a long pause and it was as if all their fight never happened and they hadn't spent a second apart. "So where are my banana pancakes then?"

Alex smiled bigger than she thought she ever had. "Inside most likely, might be cold by but if your on your best behaviour and don't tell me to charge it I might be able to make you some more."

She went to get up but stopped when Marissa laid down next to her on the dock. Laying back down the two stayed in silence, for now their troubles and issues were behind them and the only thing that was important was being with each other.

**Kelly Cottage - Hour Later **

Alex wrapped the towel around Marissa, her hand slightly touching the other girls as she pulled away.

"Thanks." Both girls smiled at each other and stood starring not being able to take their eyes off each other. "You look good."

"You look amazing, someone finally grew up." Alex joked.

"I guess it happens, and thank you." Marissa tried not to blush but it was hard not to, especially since she was trying to forget about the butterflies in her stomach.

"No problem, my offer for those banana pancakes still stands if you want them. My parents and your parents are probably passed out at your place by now. I could make the pancakes, we could go sit on the deck and catch up if it's cool by you?"

Marissa nodded. "It's cake." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Sorry that's what happens when you're around Summer for far too long." Alex nodded.

"If you want to change feel free to borrow anything that's in my room." Marissa nodded and headed off to change as Alex got what she was going to need to make the pancakes with.

Just as she finished making the batter her cell phone began to ring. Her original instinct was to ignore and continue what she was doing, but she felt bad, especially if it was an emergency.

"Hello." She answered tasting the batter with her finger.  
"Alex, can we talk."

"Now isn't really a good time."

"Please." The voice pleaded.

Alex huffed. "One minute."

Ten minutes later Marissa walked back into the kitchen to hear Alex arguing on the phone with someone, her back towards Marissa.

"Jodie how many times do we have to go over this?…Okay, fine have fun, I don't care incase you didn't get the memo…Well I am busy right now…Yes with Marissa, the girl I haven't seen in two years so later." With that Alex hung up the phone and turned around. "Maris…"

The towel was hung on the railing, the deck door open just enough for Alex to know that Marissa had heard her conversation or at least a part of it. This was not the way she wanted them to start things back off. Her first instinct was to run after the girl, but she decided to finish making the pan cakes then go and find her and bring her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex finished making the pancakes and decided to check the Cooper cottage first. She hoped that by giving Marissa a little bit of time the girl would have calmed down. Running out the back door, forgetting about the rain, the blonde ran all the way to the Cooper cottage and up the back steps. When she got to the back door she seen the parents sitting around in the kitchen talking and drinking wine. Slipping in quietly and standing on the mat as to not get the floor wet.

"Hi everyone I was just wondering if Marissa was here." The parents all shook their heads and Alex decided to head back out into the rain and check the dock.

When she got there, there was no sign of Marissa, not even on the boat. Thinking for a minute before she took off into the woods. When she got there all she seen was Marissa's flip flops. "Marissa!" Not hearing a response to took off her own shoes and jumped into the water.

Around the bend Marissa could have sworn she heard Alex calling her name. Jumping off the rock and back into the water she swam back around where she seen the blonde in the water looking around frantically. "What are you doing you crazy kook."

Almost having a heart attack Alex turned around. "Looking for you, what the hell Cooper."

"Easy killer, just decided to go for a swim didn't mean to scare you." Marissa smiled.

"Where have you been then, under water or do you just magically appear these days. Something I should know about you?"

Marissa began to swim away before turning around and tell Alex to follow her. Before long they were laying on this little beach, fit for two. "Wow, how'd you find this place?" 

"Got bored one day decided to go for a swim a couple summers ago. I needed to get away from, yeah I needed to get away for awhile and I found this spot."

Alex sighed. "You know you used to be able to talk to me, even if it was me you were mad or upset at." Marissa just looked out into the water. "Please." She wasn't pleading but her tone was soft, she was just curious as to exactly what was going on in Marissa's head. Especially since one minute the girl was mad at her and taking off and the next she seemed fine.

The girls sat there in silence, Alex didn't want to push the subject she knew when the other girl was ready, if she ever was she'd tell her.

"What makes her so much better than me? Ever since we were 7 years old, in the back of my mind I always wondered if you'd rather it was Jodie that you were spending your summers with. I knew you two were really good friends and you had a connection, don't get me wrong I never wanted to break it. I'm not jealous, no I'm really not, I just wanted to be apart of you life and mean something. For awhile I got over it and then Jodie showed up and it was like I was back to square one, with you sitting on the dock not wanting anything to do with me. Back at your place when I walked into your conversation I just lost it again, and I'm sorry.

It was Alex's turn to look out into the water, she had no clue what to say to that. "I wanted to hate you, and never look at you. It felt to me like you had taken my best friend away and you wouldn't shut up, I wanted to push you into the water. When I turned around and I seen you that all faded away, there has always been something about you that has always gotten to me." 

After that the girls sat in silence for awhile, as the rain came down. It was as if the rain was washing all the pain that had been there for two years. Something about the water calmed them both. 

"I missed you." Alex whispered. "I really missed you." She never looked away from the water, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

"I missed you too Alex." Marissa jumped back into the water. "Come on I'm getting kind of cold and I'm really hungry and someone said something about banana pancakes." 

"I'd say I'd race you back to them because they're already made but I'd get lost and knowing you you'd eat them all before I found my way back."

Marissa raised and eyebrow but then nodded her head in agreement. "Probably right, so hurry up Alex this girl is hungry." With that said Alex ran back into the water.

**Kelly Cottage**

"I love swimming in the rain."

"Mhmm, yeah me too." Alex replied as she got clothes out for her and Marissa, again. "How do those pancakes sound?"

Marissa thought for a second. "Awesome, although I don't know if I trust your cooking."

"Ouch, that hurt." Alex joked. "Meet you down there? You can change in here if you want."

"It's okay I'll change in the spare you. See you in five?"

Alex nodded. "You got it." The brunette walked out of the room as Alex followed her closing the door. Leaning against the door she seen her phone starting to flash. Groaning she walked over to it check the caller id, Jodie. Sighing she threw the phone back on her bed and got changed she wasn't in the mood or that right now.

Meanwhile Marissa was leaning on the other side of the door. Take a deep breathe she went to get changed. _Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all. _


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later it was raining once again and the parents had decided to go into town, and Kaitlyn was off with some of the boys her age. Alex hadn't been feeling well so she was trying to sleep it off, leaving Marissa bored out of her box. Wandering into the kitchen she decided to try her hand at baking.

Looking through the cupboards for something she could bake she finally came across a box of cake mix. Reading the directions and finding them pretty straight forward Marissa began to get what she'd need to make them. After getting everything out she began to mix it all together, but she started the machine to fast and a little bit of cake mix went flying. Immediately turning it off she tried it again but this time slower. Once the mix was done she started looking around for the pan. After a half hour of looking she gave up, looking at the cake mix she thought, why not. Grabbing a spoon she walked over to the table and no sooner had she sat down did she hear some let out a light chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" She asked turning to the side to look at Alex.

"First your eating cake mix right out of the mixing bowl, second you have some on your nose. Way to bake there Cooper, you know the mix is supposed to go into these little holders and…" With that Marissa took her spoon and flung just a little bit at Alex. The girl stood with her mouth open, "You did not just do that?"

Marissa started to laugh before dropping the spoon and taking off the apron and running outside knowing the blonde was going to get her good for that one.

Getting over her shock Alex took off after her, chasing her all the way down to the dock. "Marissa Cooper you are so going in that lake."

"Mhmm, you wouldn't dare." She said cockily.

Raising an eyebrow Alex started to laugh. "I'm not a little pansy like you and you know it."

"Okay okay fine, I'm sorry, please don't throw me in the lake right now. I'll do something else to make it up to you."

Alex moved closer to the end of the dock where Marissa was standing. She motioned like she was going to push her into the lake, causing her to flinch a little but instead she wrapped her arms around her. "Say bananananana."

Marissa let out a laugh. "I am so not saying."

"Come on, please you owe me."

"No, you know I can't say it if you try and force me. Why don't we just go and lay on the boat?"  
"It's raining?"

"Well you're already sick and I love laying in the rain, so I think I'm going to do that." Marissa untangled herself from Alex and walked over to the boat.

A minute later she felt someone lay down next to her. "What's the matter sicky get all lonely."

The blonde moved in really close. "No, just wanted to tell you, you still have cake mix on your nose." She tapped the brunette on the nose, but managing to wipe the cake mix off as she did. "What kind of cake mix is that anyways?" Alex asked as she stood up ready from taller girls retaliation. 

"Bananana." Alex started to laugh like a fool and sat on the edge of the boat her feet hanging off the side. "You know I think I should totally push you into the water."

"Like you totally wouldn't." Alex mocked before turning her head back towards the lake. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did she suddenly feel a whole lot wetter and colder. "I can't believe you just did that."

Marissa smiled. "Well believe it." She jumped into the lake. "There now we're even. "

The girls swam around in the lake as the ran came down on the for awhile before Marissa decided to take Alex's hand and lead her out of the water. "Dance with me?"

Alex pulled herself up onto the dock. "Nope, don't dance."

Pouting Marissa grabbed her hand. "It's not that hard I promise."

"I really don't know how to do this."

"Come on please? I love dancing in the rain." Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close. The close stood close for what seemed like forever until they both felt something vibrate and then start ringing.

Alex looked up and Marissa leaned her head on the blondes shoulder and reached for her ringing cell phone. "Hello?" She didn't mean for her voice to come out an annoying sounding as it did, or did she. "Ryan, hey is everything okay?" She pulled away from Alex and for some reason she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"Everything okay?…I'm sure Seth and Summer will work it out they always do…Yep..mhmm how's Luke?…Tell Sandy and Kirsten I say hello…Okay talk to soon…" She turned back around to face Alex. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool dude, no worries." She faked a smile. "We should head in I'm getting kind of cold." Alex held onto Marissa hands before putting both their hands in her pocket. "Don't look at that your hands all cold, what do you say we go back to your cottage, put on a scary movie and eat the rest of that cake mix."

Marissa nodded. She could tell something in Alex's mood had changed but she knew the girl better than to push for it and to just bring it up later. A part of her got the small inclination that she might be jealous of Ryan. Shaking it off and rolling her eyes at herself she tried to forget about it. He didn't mean anything to her at most he was her friend and nothing more. 


	11. Chapter 11

**One Week Later**

"Alex can you take this blindfold off please." Alex just chuckled and shook her head. "Alex Kelly, I swear when this blind fold comes off you are going straight into the lake and I'm just going to leave you there." 

Finally reaching the boat Alex helped friend on before getting on herself. "Sit down." She told her before going over and started the boat herself. "And don't think for a second about taking that blind fold off Cooper, you aren't that smart." 

Marissa huffed and crossed her arms before hearing the sound of the boats engine turn on." Where are we going, Alexandra Nicole Kelly where are we going." Marissa tried to take the blind fold off but was stopped my Alex's hand.

"Don't call me that or I'll crash this boat and we'll drowned and you're just going to have to wait, patience is a virtue."

"Shove it."

A few minutes later Alex turned the boat off and walked over to Marissa. "If I take this blind fold off will you promise not to push me into the lake, I'm not in the mood to get wet right now." 

"But I like it when I get you wet." Alex looked at Marissa as she took her blind fold off.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, you get this look on your face when you get wet, and…Oh my god, Alex get your head out of the gutter." Finally realising that the blind fold was off the brunette took a look around. "Why are we out on the middle of the lake, in the middle of the night."

"We are going fishing, yes ma'am midnight fishing, and I'm sure you know all about that seeing as though you used to sneak out here in the middle of the night and do it. Although you never came back with any fish why is that?" Alex smiled at the "deer caught in headlights" look on Marissa's face. "Yeah you aren't so sneaky Ris. So why did you never come home with the fish?"

Marissa walked and sat on the other end of the boat. "You know I don't like touching them it's gross, so when I caught them I managed to hold them long enough to get the hook and set the little ones free."

Alex just nodded head. "Oookay." She walked over to the edge of the boat and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge in the water. Turning around she grabbed the fishing rod that was already set up and cast it out into the water. "So what do you find so good about this?"

Getting up Marissa went and sat down next to the blonde girl, grabbing the other fishing rod. "It's peaceful and calm and the best part isn't the fishing." She winked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it."

"You really want to know."

"I asked didn't I."

Marissa thought to herself for a second. "Okay, fine." Reaching for the hem of her shirt Marissa took it off and tossed it aside.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Smiling the girl just continued to take her clothes off and throw them aside. "The best part about being out here; no one is around, and its called skinny dipping. Learn to live a little Kelly."

Thinking to herself Alex mind only went in one direction and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "You don't? You're not going to?" She turned her head as to not see the almost naked girl beside her, a little out of respect for the girl, but mostly so she wouldn't start to stare. A second later she heard a splash and when she turned back around the other girl was in the water. "You're crazy." 

"I know, but it's fun. Why don't you join me?"

"No thanks."

"Ha, is the bad ass Alex Kelly scared of the water at night." The blonde shook her head. "Oh come on, I won't peak, what are you scared of scaredy cat."

Alex hook her head again. "Nothing."

"Come on, I dare you, plus the water is really nice tonight."

Sighing, knowing she could never back down from a dare Alex started to take her clothes off and toss them aside just as Marissa had. As she was doing so though she seen a fish swim by Marissa. "Okay, no way that thing totally wants to suck on your toes and I'll be damned it I let it get at mine. 

For a minute everything went quiet and the other thing that could be heard was the crickets chirping and the sound of the light breeze causing the water to ripple only slightly. That is until Marissa started to burst out in laughter.

"But you like touching the fish with your feet, or does that only apply to trying to stomp on them."  
"Enough with that, if I recall I was trying to protect you. Yep that's right trying to protect your scrawny little self because you were scared of the fish. What I don't get is how your still to chicken to touch them when you catch them yet you'll go swimming with them, in the nude if I might add." 

"It's called skinny dipping, live a little Alex and try it, it's fun." Marissa turned around for a second and when she did she heard a splash. She turned back around and smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way."

A little while the girls were drying off and sitting on the front of the boat, towels wrapped around themselves.

"I have to admit that was fun."

"See I told you."

"You just the fishies sucking on your toes." Alex laughed as she looked up at the stars.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Caught me, what can I say they know what they're doing." 

For the next few minutes the girls lay quiet on the front of to the boat, looking up at the stars.

"I love full moons and how they shine on the water, everything else is dark but this one streak of light." Marissa broke the silence but only for a second. Looking over at Alex she seen that the girl was looking at her. "What is it?"

"I really missed you."

Something in the girls voice made Marissa want to melt, she could tell she really meant it, but there was something more. "I missed you too Alex." 

Smiling both girls looked away from each other and back up at the stars. Noticing Marissa shiver a little the blonde moved closer and grabbed the blanket that was nearby and wrapped it around the girl. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A few days later**

Alex had been looking for Marissa for awhile but gave up when she couldn't find her figuring the girl needed a little alone time. Making her way through the trees she stopped when she came to the small clearing and seen the girl she had been looking for sitting there staring out into the water. She watched her for a few minutes, all the while wondering what was on her mind. She almost didn't want to disturb the girl she seemed so lost in thought like she was lost in her own little world that was far away from where they were.

"What you thinking about?"

"You scared me a little, and wouldn't you like to know." Marissa smiled not bothering to turn around. 

The blonde tilted her head to the side a little and moved forward and sat down on the rock next to the one the brunette sat upon. "Tell me."

"What are you thinking about."

"I asked you first." Alex retorted, sending both girls memories into the past, causing them both to smile. "What you looking at then?" 

"The water."

Alex smirked. "The water? Isn't that like totally boring."

"No it's not, do you always talk this much or is this a special occasion just for me."

"Well haven't all these years just turned you into a comedian."

"I learned from the best…" Alex smiled. "Summer just always seems to make people laugh, and you know she is dating Cohen." The blonde rolled her eyes and stared out into the water.

It became silent but neither girl was bothered. "Tell me what you were thinking about." It wasn't demanding but a soft request.

"How much I love being up here, it's so calm and peaceful, I don't know it's just dumb."

Taking her eyes of the water Alex looked at the girl sitting next to her. "It's not dumb."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah it really is. I can't even explain it, it just gives me this feeling like I can take on the world."

"I know exactly what you mean, this place has always done that for me." 

Not taking her eyes off the water the other girl smiled. "So what were you thinking about?"

"How do you know I was thinking about anything, maybe I was just looking for you." She tried to cover not wanting anyone to know exactly what she was thinking about.

Finally looking away from the water and at the other girl Marissa raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, that's the rule."

"Rules were meant to be broken."

"Not this one, so out with it."

Alex thought for a minute. "Johnny is throwing a party, wanted to know if you wanted to go, thought it might be fun."

Thinking for a minute Marissa agreed. The girls went back to their silence, and watched the small waves from the boats crash softly against the rocks they were sitting on.

**Couple Hours Later **

Alex got out of the shower and tried to figure out what she was going to where. She wasn't normally one to put much thought into what she was going to where but for some reason it mattered to her tonight. 

Finally getting annoyed she put on a pair or low rise jeans and was walking around in her jeans and bra trying to find a shirt when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Alex please don't hang up." She heard from the other end of the line. Giving a huff the girl just listened and went about going around her room trying to find a shirt.

After fifteen minutes of listening to Jodie go on and on Alex had finally had enough. Not wanting to start trouble with the girl Alex decided on a simple response. "Bye Jodie." She flipped her cell closed. Marissa knocked lightly on the door and Alex through a Ramones shirt on and told Marissa to come in.

"You alright?"

"Peachy." Alex sat down on her bed and put on her Converse. "Ready to go?" 

"To a party, always. I'm ready to bust a move." Marissa tried to do the sprinkler and then the running man but it didn't work out so well and the blonde just looked at her and smiled.

**At the party**

"Marissa slow down, and since when do you drink?" Alex said as she watched Marissa funnel another beer.

Marissa swallowed the beer in her mouth and smiled. "I'm from New Port Beach it's what we do, it's in my blood."

A couple hours later both girls were more than slightly intoxicated when the Cha Cha slide started to play. Shaking her head, Alex looked down not wanting to be seen at a party that played that song. When she looked up though she seen Marissa shocked expression and before she knew it she was with the taller girl on the dance floor.

"No, no, no times infinity and beyond plus one, there is no way in hell I am dancing. I don't dance Cooper and I sure as hell don't dance to this."

"Come on, please." She pouted.

"I'll watch you, from over there." Alex pointed to a spot on the wall, and started backing away slowly. 

Another hour went by before both girls got bored with the party and decided to stumble back to the Kelly Cottage and watch a movie.

"What shall it be?"

"Hmm…Night of the living dead. But, every time someone screams we have to take a shot." 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "A shot of what, juice?" 

"Tequila."

Alex sat on the couch after she put the dvd in while Marissa grabbed the two bottles of tequila and the two shot glasses. Setting them on the table in front of the couch she sat on the floor in front of the blonde and poured the first two shots.

"You don't have to sit on the floor you know there's plenty of room on the couch for the two of us. Unless you suddenly got a case of elephanitis."

Shaking her head the taller girl sat up and sat next to her friend on the couch as the movie started. "I love this movie." It was almost a whisper but it didn't go unheard.  
"Really? Me too." The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Within a twenty minutes the already tipsy girls finished off 10 shots and were passed out on the couch. The rest of the movie still playing as the girls just laid there cuddled and fast asleep.

**Next Morning**

When Marissa woke up she had a hell of a headache. Opening her eyes slowly trying to remember where she was a smile crept upon her face when she realised. Looking around she seen the tequila bottles and then she realised the hand that was holding hers, and the person laying next to her on the couch. She laid still as to not wake the other girl, and secretly not wanting to move or wake the other girl because she loved exactly where she was.

A few minutes later though the other girl awoke from her slumber and when the sleep cleared from her head she moved her arm from around the other girl and apologized.

Smiling, only to hide the sadness Marissa got up, stretched and gave a little yawn. "I'm going to go home and change, take a shower, meet me there in say a little bit, we'll go wake boarding or something?" 

Half asleep the blonde nodded and smiled as she watched the other girl walk out of the room. Once she was gone the smile faded and was replaced with a frown as she cleaned up the evidence of their drinking and headed for her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Later that day - Cooper Cottage**

Alex got ready and went down to the docks and go everything ready and waited for Marissa to show up. An hour went by and the girl was no where to be seen; so the blonde headed up to the Cooper cottage to make sure she was okay.

Letting herself in like always she walked upstairs and heard the sound of music familiar to her, vary familiar to her. As she got closer to the room and the music got louder she knew what it was stopping in front of the door she wondered if she was dreaming again. Giving herself a small pinch she knew she wasn't dreaming at all, as she knocked on the slightly opened door there was no answer. Pushing it open a little she could faintly here the sound of the shower, so like normal she let herself in and sat on the girls bed. Her mind trying to grasp the music in which the girl was listening to. All these years she had made fun of her never really knowing the kind of music the girl liked and now she was getting a sneak peak.

She smiled to herself and she sang softly a long with her own voice coming out of the speakers. Did she know all along or did she just hear it from somewhere she knew? Either way the girl was listening to the words written for her, and her alone. The blondes mind started to race wondering if the other girl knew, then she eased it herself wondering how she possibly could.

Twenty minutes later Alex heard the bathroom door open and Marissa wasn't at all surprised to see Alex laying on her bed. 

"I am so sorry, I kind of came home and fell asleep, then I got in the shower as soon as I woke up."

"Its cool sunshine, you ready to catch some waves."

"Let's get to it."

A couple hours later the girls laid on the front of the boat, happily exhausted, watching the clouds pass by.

"So you like Beautiful Disaster, not your type of thing Cooper." 

Marissa rolled her eyes at the other girl. "I grew up what can I say, but you know I can always bring, Bye Bye Bye back if you really want."

"Why do you like them, I mean they're an okay band and all." Alex suppressed the urge to laugh when Marissa eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"They're amazing, I went and seen them live at the Bait Shop, well listened to them live since I couldn't see. The lead singers voice is amazing, something about it just gets to me."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really." _Wow she was there that night, I knew she was there, but she has no idea it's me. _

"Really, and the lyrics, pure genius."

The girls went back to their silence and Marissa jumped in the water, trying to get away from the heat.

"Marissa there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? You okay?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded. "I, I'm…" As if on que Julie walked down to the boat.

"Hey girls, dinners almost ready, come on in and eat then you two can spend the rest of the night out here." She smiled and walked away unaware of the moment she just stepped on.

**Kelly Cottage**

After dinner Marissa had fallen asleep on the couch so Alex left her and headed back to her room to think. She needed to tell the other girl how she felt but she couldn't, there was no way so could tell her and ruin their friendship. She would deal with the bottled up the only way she knew how and that wasn't telling the brunette how she felt.

Walking over to her closet to took the acoustic guitar off its stand and sat down on her bed. Reaching over to her nightstand she opened the drawer and grabbed the pen and paper.

She strummed a few chords and hummed to herself, the door wide open since no one else was home. She was in a place all her own, the only place where she felt she could say all the things she wanted to about the one girl she wanted more than anyone.

**Cooper Cottage **

Waking up the brunette yawned and gave a little stretch. Looking around the blonde was no where to be found, so instead she went looking for her parents or sister. She found her parents out on the back deck playing cards with the Kelly's. Taking only a second to say hello she wasted no time in asking where Alex was. Getting the information she wanted she headed down the downs, and down towards the dock, in order to get to the Kelly's.

"Hey sis, off to see what your lover is up to?" Her sister stopped her on the dock.  
"She's not my lover thank you very much, we're just friends, you know child hood buddies."

"No that's you and Summer. You had another dream about her didn't you?"

Marissa nodded. "We were out on the boat this time."

"Okay, woah, woah, I don't need to know details. Ris, just tell her how you feel already before I seriously do it for you, because I'm about it. The sexual tension between you two is crazy, mom even asked me about it?"

"Mom what?"

Kaitlyn laughed at the look of sheer horror on her older sisters face. "I'm just joshin' take it easy you're way to high strung, you need to get laid, so go tap that, just don't tell me the details. Like eww." Having said her mind the younger Cooper walked off in the opposite direction leaving Marissa to think about what she had just been told.

Walking into the silent Kelly cottage the only thing Marissa could hear the soft strumming of a guitar. She walked upstairs towards the blondes you and stood watching for a second as she heard the blonde hum and the write a little and then continue strumming on the guitar.

After watching the girl for a couple minutes she finally decided to say something. Walking slowly towards the girl, whose back was turned away from her she whispered in her ear, "boo".

Almost jumping out of her skin Alex thought for a second about killing Marissa for scaring her. "Three years old much, jeeze Cooper." 

Giggling the taller girl sat down. "Writing something for that so called band of yours?"

"Oh, ah, no." The question caught her a little off guard. Of all the years they had known each other never once did Alex play or sing for Marissa. "Just a little something I had stuck in my head."

"Will you play it for me?" Alex smiled. "What is it? Do I have something on my face, do I have sleep in my eye or something?" She wiped the corners of her eyes to check.

"No, there's nothing on your face, you've just never asked me to play anything for you before."

"So is that a yes?" Marissa tried, with a little half smile.

Alex nodded and asked Marissa to pass her the guitar pick she was sitting next to you. "It's a work in progress, I don't know if you'll like it, it's a little different, more acoustic but here goes nothing."

Sitting, anxiously waiting, at first Marissa stared at the candles lit around the room, unable to look at the girl she longed for. But the minute she heard her sing, that familiar feeling of her heart speeding up and seemingly skipping a beat. She became mesmerized and trapped by the sound of the blondes voice, she couldn't help but look at her. 

"So maybe I've got a lot to learn  
Or maybe I'm just hanging on my words  
Or maybe it's not a big concern  
But if I raised my hand  
Would I understand why I'm better with you?

So maybe there's not a lot to say  
Or maybe I'm wrong doing things my way  
Or maybe things will be okay  
If I get it together  
And do something clever  
But make it better with you

So tell me where did I go wrong before you  
Before you came along  
Well, it seems like I was lost  
You showed me how to do things right  
Now I'm so glad that now you're mine

So let me say it all again…

So maybe there's not a lot to do  
Or maybe I'm just making myself confused  
Or maybe I've got nothing to lose  
But if I get out of line,  
Just tell me you're mine,   
And how I'm better with you

So use me, don't let me screw it up  
I believe you and I need your touch  
Just a little spice of you  
Could never be too much  
I believe you and I need you now  
To make it better some how  
You make it better some how" 

Marissa sat there not knowing what to say. "Be honest what did you think? That bad?"  
"More like amazing, Alex that was well beautiful. Write that about someone in particular?" She didn't know why the words came of her mouth and she almost wished they hadn't the moment they did.

Taking a deep breathe the blonde answered. "It is."

"Oh well Jodie's a really lucky girl."

Alex felt like her heart was being ripped out. "It's not about Jodie, Jodie and I aren't together anymore." She didn't mean to sound like she was snapping.

Marissa looked down. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know. Well who ever it's about is a lucky girl then." A part of her was happy and another part sad. "Are you and this other person together?" Alex shook her head. "Cool, I mean well not cool because you clearly like who ever it is, yeah I'm just going to shut up now." She couldn't suppress the smile this time. "What is it?"

"Nothing." 

"Hey, you want to go to Bell Fountain?"

"You want to go up to Bell Fountain?" Alex looked shocked, as Marissa nodded. "Okay sure let's go."

As the girls got into Alex's jeep the blonde looked at Marissa. "You know the stories about that place right?"

"Yep."

Alex parked her jeep around the corner from the place, and the girls quietly snuck over the fence and started their hike through the paths.

An hour later they were both starting to get a little freaked out but neither would let on to that fact. As the path narrowed the girls moved closer together and unintentionally Alex's hand brushed Marissa, causing the other girl to jump.

"Easy Cooper, its just me."

"Sorry just a little on edge."

"What scared the bears, deer, and evil rabbits are going to come out and bite you."

Marissa gave the girl a dirty look. "Shut up Kelly."

"Make me."  
As the girls continued their bickering they heard the bell start to go off. The girls ducked down as they seen flashlights pointed in their direction through the trees. No one was supposed to be around, and if they got caught they knew they'd be in trouble. So they kept quiet and ducked down as the bell continued to ring. Worried it was security they moved slowly along the path they were on and when they hit the open field took off running until they were back to the safety of Alex's jeep.

Once inside both girls looked at the each other and started laughing. "I don't think that was security."

"Me either, but oh well it was fun anyways." The blonde smiled as she started the engine. 

"Yeah it was."

When the girls got back to their cottages neither was tired, after their little outing.

"Want to go sit on the dock?" Marissa asked, receiving a nod from the other girl as her answer.

Making their way down to the dock the girls sat in silence like they normally did, just watching the stars and winding down. For some reason Marissa was feeling really courageous and she thought about going off to school and never telling the blonde how she had felt about her all along. She didn't want to sit back years down the road wondering what they could have been, if there could have been a them, so for whatever reason she decided to lay her heart on the line. As scared she was she knew she had to do it.

"Alex?"

"Yuh."

"There's something I need to get out, and I don't quite no how to say it but I'm going to try and I'll probably start to ramble. Just know that I'll always be your friend, I took an oath and I'm going to stick it out till the end." Alex nodded and Marissa took a deep breath, all the thoughts swirling around in her head. "Since the beginning I knew there was something about you that I just couldn't ignore. I tried to get over it, I tried to tell myself it was all in my head, but it didn't matter what I did, what I said to myself, you got to me. We stayed up all night talking about nothing really, but it didn't matter I loved every minute of it. We've always been friends, nothing will change that, or at least I hope not. You make me feel like no one else ever has and how you've put up with me at times I'll never know. You let me be me, and to you I don't have to be anything but who I am."

She took a breath as the blonde just continued to nod, letting her say what she needed to. "When you told me about Chris I got jealous, and when Jodie came back and you told me you two were together, I wanted to run and never look back. I've always been jealous of Jodie but not just because you were friends before we were but because she had you in a way I never thought, I could. We always flirted and there was always something more, at least to me but I never thought I could have you the way she did. Not that you're an object but you know."

"And how is that." The blonde spoke softly.

Marissa took a moment to compose herself. "I want to be able to lay in your arms, and never let you go. I want to be able to kiss you, and be able to hold you hand in mine, and feel your skin against mine. I love you, as more than a friend, something about you gets to me and when I'm next to you I feel like I can do anything, and when it's just us, and you say something I feel my heart speed up, even if you just look at me. There's something about your blue eyes that see right through me, they always have, right from the start. I could go on and on but I'd probably just keep rambling and going around in circles. We almost lost each other and I don't want to spend any more time not being with you, or at least you not knowing how I truly feel. I want to be with you, I want there to be an us."

She took a long pause. "I don't really know how to say everything in my head and in my heart, and I'm taking a chance here, prepared to get my heart crushed, and to be shot down but I tend to be a bit of a risk taker. I don't want to pressure you though and be like Jodie and always be on your case but something told me I should just go for it. So I'm going put my heart on the line and take a shot in the dark, so what do you say Alex, go out with me?"

Alex was caught a little off guard not in a million years did she expect that to be what Marissa Cooper had to say to her. This was her dream come true, but she had something of her own to say first. "Beautiful Disaster is the name of my band, and I'm the lead singer. The night we played at the Bait Shop I stopped by your house first, it's why I was in town but couldn't stay. Most everything I've ever written has been about you including the song I played for you tonight, you're my inspiration, you're the beautiful to my disaster. I've always wanted you, you got me the first minute I saw you, and when I seen you step out of your girl and I saw you for the first time in two years I knew that this was going to be the summer that changed it all, just like it all those years ago. So my answer is… I'd be stupid to pass the chance up to have the one person I've ever really wanted. MM I want everything you do, I always have. " 

"Well triple A, I love you."

"I love you too." Not sure what to do Alex leaned forward and hugged Marissa, not wanting to let the other girl go. Pulling away slowly she looked into her eyes and the next thing she knew Marissa's lips were on hers. 


	14. Chapter 14

As Marissa drove Alex kept looking at her and then out the window. The music played low but both girls stayed quite both, it wasn't awkward or tense but more like that they thought it was a dream since both of them had wanted this for so long.

Finally Marissa broke the silence. "How is it I'm driving, yet I have no idea where we're going?"

"You wouldn't let me drive you precious car, and trust me. It's going to be your next left by the way." This time Alex didn't bother to look at her but kept her eyes fixed on the looking out the window.

"Something wrong?" Alex looked away from the window and smiled at Marissa, shaking her head no.

Ten minutes later they were still driving and the only thing that seemed to be around was trees. Lots and lots of trees. "Where are we going, come on tell me…please?" 

"Turn right." Marissa did and came face to face with a large carnival. An instant smile appeared on her face.

"You remembered I love carnivals? Where'd you find this place?" She parked the car and the girls got out and walked towards the ticket booth. Before Marissa could get her wallet out Alex bought enough tickets for them to ride everything once and then the ones they liked again.

The blonde smiled, "We both love carnivals and I just came across it one day when my dad was taking a detour on our drive up."

A little while later the girls were walking around eating cotton candy and joking around when Marissa stopped in front of a game. She handed Alex her cotton candy and handed the guy working the game five dollars. "What are you doing this game is a rip off." Alex told her, as she watched Marissa pick up the gun in front of her and go to shoot out the star on the piece of paper. 

The brunette rolled her eyes. "What does it look like, I'm winning you that big green monkey."

"This is my date I'm suppose to win you something though," Just as Alex finished her sentence Marissa started to shoot the gun. A minute later the guy checked the piece of paper at the other end of the line and looked shocked. Showing the girls the paper, Marissa smiled and asked for the green monkey.

Alex's face was still in shock. "How did you, but how?" She stuttered as Marissa handed her the monkey and took back her cotton candy. "No you keep him, you won him." 

"I won him for you so here ya go." There was a long pause. "Aren't you going to name him"

"Huh?" Alex snapped out of the daze she had been in. "Oh well I think you should while I go over there and win you a Scooby Doo, besides I don't know what to name him."

Marissa shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. "O.J. name him O.J."

"What is he a murderer or something." She joked.

"No, just O.J. since you love orange juice so much, just shh okay. I named him since you told me too so deal with it." The taller girl stuck her tongue out.

After Alex tried twice, and finally won the Scooby Doo, the girls walked over to the ferris wheel and gave their tickets to the guy operating it, and set the monkey and Scooby Doo next to him so no one would take them.

As they got on they both stayed silent, Alex took Marissa's hand in her. "Your hand is cold babe."

"So is yours."

Grinning Alex took both their hands and put them in her pocket. This caused Marissa to giggle a little. "What? Your hand is cold and so is mine so I put them in there to warm up, and I didn't want to let go of yours so I put them both in my pocket to keep them warm and safe."

As the Ferris Wheel went around the girls relaxed and enjoyed the view of the lights as the rest of the carnival lit up. "Riss?"

"Yeah." 

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Marissa though for a second. "These lights are beautiful at night and I'm having an amazing time. What about you?"

Alex looked into Marissa's eyes. "That I'm having an awesome time, even though I don't normally do dates, I'd do one anytime with you."

"You're cute, a dork but a cute dork at least."

Marissa heard Alex say something under her breathe but didn't know what. "What'd you say?"

"Hmm, me, nothing, and you're the dork." She smiled.

Later that night the girls were laying on the dock looking up at the stars as the moon cast a glow over the water. 

"I love watching the moon, There were night when I'd go on the balcony or down to the beach just to watch it. I'd always wonder if you were watching it to and it made me feel to you, and as though we were in the same place at the exact same time even though we weren't." Came Marissa's soft whisper, her blushing hidden by the darkness.

Nothing was said for awhile. "Cool, and for the record, every time I came up here or sat by a dock I thought of you. Wondered what you were up to and how you were, and then I'd watch the stars and hope that you were okay."

The girls smiled at each other before Marissa leaned in and kissed Alex softly. "I think we should try and get some sleep, how's the tent sound for old times sake?"

Alex smiled. "Good, as long I get to hold you."

"You better, especially since it's kind of cold out." 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Alex and Marissa had woken up and gone for a swim and then decided on showers, separate showers. Although Alex had tried to persuade Marissa into sharing one the other girl just gave a slightly chuckle and shook her head.

**Cooper Cottage **

After showering Alex decided to go over and surprise Marissa. Knowing no one was home she walked in and right upstairs to the brunettes room. 

When she got to the brunettes room, she stopped and smiled when she seen Marissa tidying up and singing. Walking into the room still unnoticed she silently sang along to a song she knew they both equally loved. As the other girl sang she waited knowing there was a part coming up she was going to surprise the other girl with.

"And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete. Little pieces covered in nothing that fall. Oh may put your arms around me what you feel is what you are…"As Marissa sand quietly to herself the next thing she knew, two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and Alex singing softly in her ear.

"…and what you are is beautiful." Marissa turned around in Alex's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck trying to get Alex to dance with her. "Babe you know I don't dance." Marissa started to sway and kept singing. Smiling, Alex gave in and held Marissa closer to her, softly singing the rest of the song in her ear.

After the song Alex looked up and seen Mr. Oinky sitting on the brunettes bed next to the newly won Scooby Doo. Going over and jumping on the bed Alex picked up the stuffed pig that was once hers. "I can't believe you still sleep with this thing, he's so old how did you keep him in such good shape?"

Marissa smiled and walked over to the bed. "Well I didn't use him like a bowling ball sometimes that helps." 

"Shut up."

"Make me." With that said Alex leaned over and kissed Marissa. Not wanting to break their kiss Alex leaned back slowly and brought Marissa with her.

Alex ran her hands up and down Marissa's side under her shirt and as if on cue her phone started to vibrate on bed side table. Groaning she tried to ignore it, but finally gave in, whispering sorry to Marissa.

The brunette sat up and rolled to the side, letting the blonde get her phone. "Hello… What's up?" Whoever it was must have been a friend Alex was being pretty nice. "What's wrong why are you crying? The worry was evident in her voice.

"I'm just going to go get a drink, I'll be right back." As Marissa tried to get up she felt the arm Alex had around her holds her close and she shook her head no. The brunette rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

Five minutes later Alex was still on the phone with the mystery person but something in Marissa told her it was Jodie. "I'm just going to go come get me later if you want to hang out." With that Marissa got up before Alex could interject and walked out of the room leaving Alex stunned and hurt that the other girl would just up and leave.

Still though she finished trying to calm down Jodie, and talked to her until she was asleep, even though it was still early. Putting her phone down Alex groaned when realization set in once again that the brunette had left her own room and gone somewhere. Letting her get the best of herself Alex got up grabbed her cell phone and went back over to her own cottage to think. 

Later that night Alex decided on a walk, she hadn't talked to Marissa the rest of the day and both girls were being overly stubborn. As she walked through the clearing in the trees to her, well their spot she took a deep breath; half expecting the other girl to be there. She wasn't, and was no where in sight. Letting out a sigh she sat down on her rock and looked out into the water. She knew how Marissa felt about Jodie, but she was friends with Jodie and that made it more complicated since her and Jodie had talked things over and the latina was determined to get her back, something she didn't have the heart to tell Marissa but that she knew she knew she had to. 

She sat for awhile collecting her thoughts, wondering how her girlfriend was. Stubborn or not there had always been something about the other girl that made it near impossible for her to be upset or angry with her for very long. Getting up she headed to the Cooper Cottage, noticing from outside the other girls light wasn't on. Silently going inside she headed up to her room and to her dismay found it helped. Feeling defeated she headed down to the dock to think.

When she finally got there and sat down something out on the water caught her attention. For the most part the lake was calm and empty but in the distance she seen a boat. Looking around she realized that one of the boats was gone and something in her made her certain that the person out on that boat was Marissa. Without really thinking just knowing that it had been a day and she already missed her like a love sick puppy she took over her sweater and sandals and jumped into the water.

The swim only took her about ten minutes but the water was cold, and the light breeze that was out didn't help at all. When she reached the boat she pulled herself up and came face to face with the girl she had been looking for.

"What are you doing out here?" Her voice was concerned not angry. Marissa reached for Alex's hand and helped her onto the boat before going and getting her a couple towels and a pair of shorts and shirt that they kept on the boat incase of an emergency. She wrapped the towel around her girlfriend and although she was still upset and slightly brooding the fact that Alex just swam out into the middle of the lake for her, spoke for it self. When she tried to back away a little she felt cold hands take hers, and when she looked up she found herself lost in those piercing blue eyes she loved so much.

"Stay."

"You need to change, your going to get sick, and I won't let you get sick on my account." She let go of her hands and backed away and turned around.

"Finished." The blonde moved her hands up and down her own arms trying to get rid of the goose bumps. Noticing the girl shiver Marissa grabbed the other blanket and then took off her sweater and gave it to the blonde to put on. "You're going to freeze, keep it I'll be okay." She shook her head no and the blonde knew she wasn't winning this one. She wrapped the blanket around Alex who then decided to be smart wrap her arms around the brunette's waist before she could back away. "You need to stay warm too." Alex moved the blanket so it was around the both of them.

They stayed that way for awhile neither wanting to move an inch or say a word in fear of ruining the moment. Stubborn as they were they had a soft spot for each other even though neither would truly admit it. Finally they sat down on the other blanket that Marissa had been sitting on.

"Planning to stay out here all night were you?" Alex pulled the taller girl in closer to her and felt how tense she was.

"I like it how here, no interruptions."

Alex frowned. "Sorry to ruin your plans." 

"It's okay you didn't ruin anything except probably that shirt." She was trying to joke but it wasn't working. They went back to their silence, looking at the moon and the stars.

Not to long after that Alex decided to make a confession, a small confession. "I really missed you today, as lame as that sounds I did. It was like we went back to not talking for two years and I never want to do that again." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she felt Marissa loosen up a little. "I'm sorry we got interrupted earlier too."

"It's fine don't worry about it, and I missed you too. Alex I know you miss Jodie I've known that since we were kids but sometimes you have to make a choice, it can't always be both. I'm glad you two talked things over and smoothed the over the ditch but sometimes you have to decide."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes, but I never want you to feel like you come second because you don't you're my girlfriend and I couldn't ask for anyone better because there is no one." She leaned her head down and kissed the top of Marissa's head. "Try and sleep beautiful."  
"I'm okay I want to look up there, where everything is so far away and makes everything else seem to unimportant. As nerdy and Seth Cohen as it might be, I love watching the moon and the stars, like there's room up there for it all and its not the same when there's one but not the other. It's almost like they're perfect together, like it was all meant to be that way from the start." Marissa felt Alex nod and hold her closer.

It came out as a whisper but Marissa heard it loud and clear. "Like you and me, meant to be."


	16. Chapter 16

She sat on the boat out in the middle of the lake; Jodie had come up to visit. Alex had forgot to mention that she was and Marissa was far from happy but there was little she could do. So she bit her tongue and tried to stay focused on relaxing. For the past day and a half Alex had been M.I.A. and spent most of her time with Jodie. She assured Marissa over and over again that they were just friends and as much as the brunette knew that was the truth from Alex's end she knew better than to think that was the truth from Jodie.

Doing the only thing she knew or at least thought of; she called her three best friends to come up for the rest of the week and they were currently on their way. Plus she really wanted Summer and Alex to truly get to know each other.

As she sat out on the boat she wondered what Alex was up to, even though the girl was close she missed her and was more than ready to tell Jodie to hit the road. However she knew the other girl was a close personal friend of Alex's and that Jodie leaving would only hurt Alex, and that was something she didn't. 

Later that day Marissa decided to try her best and maybe try and hang out with the other two girls before her friends arrived. Walking over to the Kelly Cottage she found Alex and Jodie sitting on the lawn chairs just talking. She stood still before walking over, and she finally caught Alex's attention who waved her over. She sat down on the grass between the two girls who were just listening to some music.

"Come sit up here." Alex patted her legs and Marissa nodded and gave her a half smile before sharing the chair with her girlfriend. When she looked over the face Jodie had on was not a good one, and five minutes later the girl stormed off. As if on cue Alex got up and was about to go after her when Marissa finally lost what little self control she had left.

"That's right go after her Alex like you always do. Forget that your girlfriend and friend is standing right in front of you who've you barely noticed." Alex stopped and turned around not sure of what was going on. "It doesn't matter to you does it, no I'm sure it does but I don't think you think about it, that every time you run after her you walk away from me. Most times I understand you and her have friendship that I would never want to come between or ruin but at the same time you and I have a relationship and a friendship. Sometimes I want to be the one that comes first, just once in awhile if we're hanging out or laying around and she calls it'd be nice to hear you say sorry I can't talk right now I'm busy because I'd do that for you in a heartbeat."

Marissa took a breath and she could tell what she was saying was getting to Alex. "You tell me that you love me and I truly believe you do. You'll write a song just for me, and I know you mean everything you say, but sometimes actions speak louder than those words and when you constantly run off to help some other girl your hurting the one that's right in front of you. She does it to get you all by herself but you are just to blind to see that. I know how you are you put everyone before you and I respect that and its something I love about you but when I'm constantly being pushed aside it hurts, it hurts like hell like maybe you aren't in love with me and you are with her, Like she's the one you let get away, that's how it feels sometimes." She stopped, chocking back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"What do you want me to do Marissa she's had a rough time with the me and you being together she's in love with me. All this hurts her enough as it is, stop being so damn selfish and a Newport princess and invite yourself to the real world. It doesn't all revolve around you, sorry to fill you in on all of that. Do you want me to spend every waking moment with you, sorry I'm one person. It was you, it's always been you but that doesn't mean I don't care and love Jodie. But I don't love you right, okay fine if that's what you truly believe and I seem to keep hurting you then don't be with me it's that simple." Alex lost it, she wasn't one to take anyone's garbage and although she didn't mean all of what she said she was hurt by the thought of Marissa not knowing how much she truly loved her.

A single tear fell down her cheek. "It's not like that, you know I love you or at least you should. I might be selfish and I might be all those things but that doesn't mean I don't love and I know you love me to but sometimes I have my doubts when you ignore me whenever she's around, when she's around I'm like the plague. I get that she's your friend and she means the world to you but would it kill you to realise my side of things. I'm just a selfish Newport princess to you, am I too self centered and spoiled too. Am I not good enough for the Alex Kelly." That was like a knife through Alex's heart knowing that Luke had used those words or similar when he and Marissa had broken up. It wasn't Marissa's intention to even put the thought in Alex's mind that she was comparing her to him, she really wasn't. She'd never compare then, they were different in every way. Alex was her light, Luke her darkness - the past.

Not being to take anywhere Marissa turned and began to walk away, she knew Alex wouldn't follow or come after her, not when they were like this. "That's it walk away Marissa, just run like you always do." She watched the girl walk away and then turned around and went to check on the other girl to see if she was okay. She hated it when they fought, but she knew neither of them would back down and put their stubborn nature aside.

**Kelly Cottage - Couple Hours Later**

Alex and Jodie were sitting in the living room watching a movie when they felt the room start to shake. Looking at each other with disbelieving looks they stayed still until they felt the shaking get worse and things start to fall over and crash on the floor. They rushed out of the living room and into the den and got under the large desk. They listened to things crash on the floor and rocks and trees come down outside. It only lasted a couple minutes if that at most but it felt a lot longer.

When it stopped the girls slowly crawled out from under the desk and made their way outside. Looking around at the fallen trees and rocks from the nearby cliffs scattered around, the house was fine so Alex took off running towards the Cooper cottage, Jodie running right behind her. Going up the steps carefully she found her parents, the Coopers and Kaitlyn standing around the kitchen visibly shaken. The minute she walked in the door she felt her mothers arms wrap around her. Looking around she didn't see Marissa and the panic level went up higher than before.

"Where's Marissa?" The look on Julie's face when she asked the question told her that Marissa wasn't here. 

"We thought she was with you." The worry in Julie's voice was evident and she thought the other woman was about to pass out. "She never came back here, I don't know where she is." Julie began to cry as Kaitlyn gave her a hug.

"She wasn't at the dock we just passed it although it did look like it took a beating." Jodie mentioned and before she knew it Alex was out the door.

Getting to the dock, or what was left of it Alex hoped down not caring if she got wet, but to her dismay and relief Marissa there, or trapped under anything. She called out her name but didn't hear anything. "Where else could she be the boats are here."

"I know where she is." It was more hope than knowledge but she had a gut feeling she knew where to find the girl. Once again she took off running, Jimmy and Josh followed after her trying to keep up. Moving through the woods, trying to be careful but not caring for herself at the moment, the only focus on her mind was Marissa.

Ducking under a fallen branch, reaching their little spot her heart stopped. "Marissa."


	17. Chapter 17

She ran over to the Marissa and tried to stop herself from crying. The girls eyes were closed and she had a cut on her head, most likely from a branch falling. Her legs were slightly pinned over a few rocks and when Alex rested her hand on the girls side she felt something sticky and warm. Looking down at the blood on her hand, looking down at the girls shirt she realised that when the girl knocked down she had fallen on a branch that was on the ground. Her face went white as the two fathers came running up behind her. She gently stroked Marissa's face, whispering her name, taking the girls hand in hers she looks at the girl, trying to get the tears to stay inside.

Her father and Jimmy pick move the rocks aside and Josh Kelly runs back to call the ambulance knowing that asking his daughter to do so would only cause an argument. She put some pressure on the small wound that was bleeding quite a lot and noticed the girls lips were going blue. She leaned down and kissed the girl softly and that's when she heard it, it was only a whisper but she heard it and it made her smile. "Alex."

She felt Jimmy tap her on the shoulder and say something as he went to lift up his daughter. As quick as they could while being careful they made their way back through the woods, Alex leading the way so they wouldn't get lost. By the time they got back the ambulance we just getting there, and from then forward the paramedics took over.

**Hospital - Few hours later **

She woke up in the hospital room, still pretty out of it from the medication they had given her. As she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lighting she looked around at the worried faces that were around her. Glancing around there was a set of eyes she didn't see, her heart felt like it broke a little.

At first it was all a blur to her she tried to talk, she tried to listen. She knew her mom was talking to her and holding her hand then her father and her sister. Time passed by but she wasn't sure how fast or slow it was going and she wasn't completely coherent she spoke but had no idea if people we understanding what she was saying or what she was saying. Then they all left except her father who stayed the night, at least she was sure it was only him. Some point in the middle of the night she heard Summer's voice and then Seth and Ryan but they weren't able to stay for long.

Summer stood outside her best friends hospital room in the waiting area not sure what to do with herself but not wanting to leave. She had taken Marissa's cell phone off the bedside table and had been seriously wondering where Alex had been. Wondering if she knew everything that was going on but then remembered that she must have. Not wanting to take any chances she turned on the phone and text messaged the other girl that she had heard so much about.

**Cottage**

It was the only thing that at that moment made her feel close to the other girl. Sitting out in the middle of the lake on the boat looking up at the stars, something she knew she loved. When they first took her, she went to the hospital but she couldn't take being there and seeing the girl she loved like that. It wasn't that she was being selfish she was trying not to be and letting people that could do something do it.

When her phone vibrates on the boat next to her it sends a small chill up her spine and makes her jump. She's surprised to see that the number is Marissa's but when she opens the text she finds out that its Summer, and that she's at the hospital and Marissa isn't doing so well. After telling her that Marissa is strong and will be fine she lays back down until a few minutes later when she gets the next message.

_Sorry to be bugging you but I just don't know what I'd do without her. _

The minute she read the message her mind stopped and she didn't know what to say. The thought of not having Marissa around hurt to much to even think about, not having around for two years was hard enough.

_Me either, but she will ok I promise you, she'll be okay_

It was more trying to convince herself that Marissa was going to be okay but if it helped Summer along the way then it was worth it. Alex spent the night on the boat, mostly talking to Summer and Jodie came down to the dock but for the most part she was avoiding everyone. Normally she wasn't one for regrets but fighting with Marissa and inadvertently breaking things off she did. She was a lot more worried than she let it show along with angry, upset and at the same time still hurt over the things Marissa had said. Something in her told her that no matter what she need to make things right and set her own pride aside at any cost because the thought of losing the girl and almost having lost her was to much to bare.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hospital - Next Morning**

By the time she awoke the next day it was mid afternoon and the first time she opened her eyes, all there was were machines and a few chairs. She drifted back to sleep and when woke up a little while later she felt someone holding her hand and looking at her. Her eyes felt heavy from all the medication and were hard to open. After a bit of a struggle she opened her eyes and thought she was still dreaming.

"Morning sunshine." There was that smile, that smile she loved so much.

She didn't have a lot of strength but she tried. "Morning gorgeous." That simple statement brought a smile to Alex's face that hadn't been there in days. They just sat there for awhile in silence before Alex finally broke it. "How are you."

"Bad, how are you?" Was her honest answer, she was far to tired to play games.

"Shitty, why'd you have to run off Riss?" It didn't come out angry just hurt and upset.

Marissa closed her eyes and turned her head away from Alex. "I was really upset and I wasn't exactly expecting an earthquake."

Alex looked down, trying to control her emotions. "Still should have gone home or gone to the boat or something. Do you have any idea what you put me through last night? I honestly though you were going to die last night." The blonde was trying not to tear up but it wasn't an easy task.

The other girl brought her attention back over to the blonde and held her hand tighter. "You know me better than that Alex."

"Not last night I didn't." There were tears in her eyes and Marissa was trying really hard not to let them out but she didn't have the strength to hold them back like she normally would have. The sight in front of her broke Alex's heart, she hated it when Marissa cried, something about it had always gotten to her. "What is it? Still mad at me about yesterday?"

"Kind of, don't exactly like being dumped." She looked away.

The blonde looked down. "I know and I'm sorry if it makes you feel better the banana man totally beat my ass and I was a complete bitch to everyone." 

"Don't take this the wrong way but doesn't really help right now." Alex nodded in understand. "I can go if you want me too."

Marissa held her hand tighter. "No you can stay. It's just…it's just…"

"What is it you can say it."

"It's just I miss you and I get to lay here and think about it."

She made the other girl look at her. "Hey, I know I miss you too, but I'm right here Riss." Looking at the bed Marissa was laying on she got an idea to change the mood a little bit. Lifting the covers a bit, she tried to look and see what was under them before Marissa patted them back down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alex grinned. "Checking to see how half naked you are."

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's fun and it occupies me when you're all laying there wounded and brooding."

Finally Marissa let a small smile creep out. "I have a gown on you perv, one track minded I tell you, plus I have the gown on."

"That's pretty hot, those gowns they get me every time."

"I make it work." Marissa smiled, even though it hurt a little.

In turn Alex smiled. "I'm sure you do since you make everything work."

"Guess it come natural, my moms genes and all." Reaching her arm up she ran it through the blondes hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and the fact that I was so scared I was going to lose you. I'm going to kick your ass if you ever do this to me again."

Marissa looked straight ahead and focused on the wall for a couple minutes as Alex sat there looking down, still holding Marissa's hands. "I don't exactly like this either, I mean hello laying in a hospital bed, not the kind of party I like."

"Do I get to kiss you?"

"If you want too." Leaning over she kissed the hurt girl softly being careful not to hurt her anymore than she already is.

"Not that I'm complaining but you don't have to stay I'm sure you have a life to carry on with, people around that want your attention."

She held onto her hand tighter and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm right where I want to be."

"What is it?" Marissa asked as Alex looked up at the ceiling and thought for a second.

"Summer let it slip that you got me something, and I thought it was really cute, is that him?" Alex asked referring to the green monkey laying next to Marissa under her arm."

The 'she's dead look' crossed Marissa's face but was soon replaced with a look of sadness. "Oh yeah, he's yours." Marissa picked him up and handed him to Alex. "He was to make you smile a little something to hang onto when I'm not around."

"I know what else he was for too, you don't have to give him to me. He looks pretty comfy sleeping right there with you."

"No he's yours regardless, if you still want him."

"Would have to be your girlfriend for him to be for our one month anniversary."

Marissa looked away. "That's your choice but he's still yours no matter what."

"What sucks though is that I have no idea what to get my girlfriend." Not wanting to get her hopes up only to have them crushed she tried to play it cool when she look back at the girl of her dreams.

"Well Miss. Kelly you move fast, new girl already." Alex smiled knowing Marissa was just messing around.

"Nope never left the one that's been right in front of me all along."


	19. Chapter 19

**Cooper Cottage - Two weeks later**

Marissa's friends had come and gone and she was now upstairs taking a nap. She hadn't talked to Alex much, Jodie was still around but that wasn't the reason why. Alex had stayed clear of Marissa since she got home from the hospital, turned out that when the doctor told her Marissa might not remember things he wasn't kidding. More than half the conversation Alex and Marissa had had that day the other girl didn't remember and it broke Alex's heart.

All she wanted was to hold the other girl and do the things that they always did when it came to the summer but it was hard to when her heart was breaking because the girl didn't remember that the blonde had in her own way asked her back out. For her part Marissa had stayed clear of the blonde not being able to deal with the looks and having her so close yet so far away.

She sat laying on the boat like she always did when she needed to get away when she felt the presence of someone beside her, opening one eye and using her hand to block out the sun she seen Jodie standing beside her.

"What is it Jodie? Here to lecture me again?"

Sitting down next to her Jodie looked out at the water then at her. "She loves you, a lot I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm going to anyways. Looks Marissa she asked her you when u were in the hospital, for a brief moment you two were back together and you not remember has broken her heart into a million little pieces. Try and talk to her, get your girl back Marissa, don't sit here and waste time pondering about everything that's happened. The past is the past leave it there and move forward, spend what time you have left together, actually together." 

Marissa now had both eyes open and was staring blankly at the other girl. "Did you just say she asked me out? No she didn't I think I'd remember the her asking me out?"

Jodie nodded. "She did, she didn't want you two to break up in the first place, you know how stubborn she is though. Make it right or at least try, what left do you have to lose, and if you say pride, I don't care I will seriously smack you. You and her need to get over it all, not being with her kills me but I've realised I just want her to be happy and you make her happy." With that Jodie got up and left Marissa to think about everything she had just heard.

**That Night**

Later that night Marissa was laying in bed when her mother walked into her room without knocking like normal.

"Come on Riss, it's time for the fire your father is already singing, and we got lots of chocolate so get your butt up. I think Alex is already down there to with her guitar, I haven't heard her sing in so long." Her mother tried to pull her out of bed.

"Yeah yeah mom I'll meet you down there in a minute, let me just, grab my sweater and freshen up."

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen then we can head over." Marissa nodded and Julie went to wait for her daughter in the kitchen.

Looking at herself in the mirror the tall brunette sighed and brushed her teeth quickly before brushing her out and putting it up in a loose pony tail. Putting on her sweater and she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen where her mother was waiting. They walked down the back along the dock and back up to the Kelly's cottage where the fire was going and people already singing, bottles of beer in their hands. 

There was an empty seat next to Alex, and an empty seat next to her father and one next to her sister, she opted for the one next to her sister shocking everyone except Alex. As Marissa sat down Josh Kelly came out with his guitar and Alex's. "Any requests," he asked as the two girls avoided each others gazes. Marissa had always loved their annual bon fires if for no other than to turn everyone else out and listen to Alex play, something about it made her smile and it had always seemed like every word, every note was being played for her. So as the two Kelly's started to play it was hard for Marissa not to look at Alex and for everyone else to disappear so instead she opted for closing her eyes as just after her sister handed her a stick for her marsh mellows.

"Hey Alex why don't you play us a few things we all have heard great things about that band of yours but what do you say you treat us before you get so famous you won't want to sing at our little fires anymore." 

Alex smiled at Eric Edwards who's cottage was on the other side of the lake. "I suppose I could do that for you all." Smiles appeared on the faces of those around the fire except for Marissa. 

"Hey." Kaitlyn nudged her. "Hey, wake up Alex is going to sing." Marissa opened her eyes, still stuck in her own dream world though. A world where her and Alex were together, decided to try and take her mind off it she put a marsh mellow on the end of the stick and held it just above the fire.

Another women whispered something in Alex's ear where the empty seat had once been and she nodded back and started to strum her guitar. 

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)"

She paused for a second strumming the last few chords on her guitar. "Hanging by a moment here with you." She wasn't looking at her but she could feel the other girls eyes on her as she sang the last line. Looking up only for a second their gazes met before both quickly looked away.

"Alex do you think you could play that song I always hear you singing?" Julie asked her.

"I'm not sure if now is a good time for it." She answered honestly knowing what song Julie was talking about.

Laughing a little Julie looked at her. "Dear now is as good a time as any, so come on get to rocking out."

"Mom!" Both Cooper girls said. 

"What I rocked out back in the day." She smiled as both girls sunk down in their chairs.

Feeling like the Cooper girls needed her, to at the very least get their mother to be quiet and stop embarrassing them Alex started to play.

"Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you want to feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'  
Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah we're gonna let is slide

Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you  
Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Something I can't change  
I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Mmmmm slide

And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you manna get married  
Or run away

And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
Yeah slide

And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall

Oh Oh Oh slide  
(Just slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew)  
Yeah slide  
Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away"

By the time she finished she could feel Marissa's eye averting hers. It was their song, something that meant the world to them both. Before either of them had a moment to process anything Josh spoke up. "Oh girls before I forget Jimmy and I set the tent up in the Cooper back yard for you two, and your mothers brought all you need down for you so it's ready to go." Both girls gulped and looked down then up at their fathers and said thanks. It was tradition how could they forget after the fire they slept in the tent, well they stayed up talking in the tent.  
"Well I guess this party is winding down once again." Eric slurred a little as people yawned a little and finished their beers. "What do you say to one last one kiddo."

Alex nodded. "I'm cool with that what shall it be."

"Oh, I know." Her mother piped up. "What about that one I've been hearing you work on, you've been singing it and humming it and playing it around the house so let's hear it." Not normally one to be nervous Alex nodded, definitely feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she glanced over at Marissa and figured she had nothing to lose.

"So maybe I've got a lot to learn.  
Or maybe I'm just hangin' on my words.  
Maybe it's not a big concern.  
But, if I raise my hand will I understand why  
I'm better with you?

So maybe there's not a lot to say  
Or maybe i've grown doin' things my way (Yeah)  
Or maybe things will be okay.  
But if I get it together and do something clever,  
I'll make it better with you

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like i was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm,  
so glad that now you're mine.  
So let me say it all again.

So maybe there's not a lot to do.  
or maybe I'm just makin myself confused.  
Or maybe i've got nothin' to lose.  
But if I get out of line, just tell me you're mine, and how  
I'm better with you.

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.

So use me, don't let me screw it up.  
I believe you lord, I need your touch.  
Just a little spice of you could never be too much  
I believe you lord, I need you now  
to make it better all somehow.  
To make it better all somehow.

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right,  
now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.

So use me, don't let me screw it up.  
I believe you lord, I need your touch.  
Just a little spice of you could never be too much.  
I believe you lord, I need you now  
to make it better all somehow.  
To make it better all somehow"

By the time she finished both girls were looking directly at each other and it was if they were the only two around and there was no one else in the world. They stayed that way staring at each other, the song long since over as people started saying goodnight and getting up and going back to their own places. Even as Kaitlyn tried to say something to her Marissa stayed focused on those blue eyes she loved so much, scared to breathe in fear of breaking the moment.

Finally the two girls looked away as Julie said something to Marissa causing her to nod and get up. As she walked off she looked back over at Alex who was now being hugged by her tipsy mother. Once back at their cottage Marissa went upstairs to change before grabbing and extra blanket and her pillow and going downstairs to the tent.

Laying down on the air mattress that was in there and looking around at all the candy and cookies she was fully prepared to be sleeping in the tent alone. Laying on her back she heard rustling outside and instinctively brought the blanket up over her head and laid still, letting out a small scream as she heard someone or something open the tent.

"Relax Cooper I'm not a bear, or deer or evil rabbit. I really don't think they can undo tent zippers but hey these days you never know. Well move over I'm not sleeping out in the rain."

Still a little shocked the brunette moved over as Alex closed the tent up and laid down her pillow, before laying down next to Marissa. Both girls stayed quiet as they heard the wind start to pick up and the rain that had just started start to get a little heavier.

For a few minutes that seemed like forever there was an awkward silence neither girl knowing exactly what to say.

"How are you doing? Healing okay?" Unable to find her voice Marissa nodded. "How are you?" She finally asked.

"Oh you know I've been a lot better." Marissa nodded.

The girls fell back into an awkward silence before one of them did something the other wasn't exactly expecting.


	20. Chapter 20

She leaned over from where she was laying down and pressed her lips softly against the other girls. She pulled back only slightly to look into her eyes wondering what the other girls reaction was. Opening her eyes, still shocked Alex instinctively brought her hand up to the side of Marissa's neck and brought the girl back down kissing her slowly. The brunette moved her body so she was laying half on half off the blonde, kissing her back.

After a minute she pulled back and laid back down where she had been. "I'm sorry, well not really I was just being polite and yeah I think I'm going to go for a swim in the rain."

As Marissa went to get up Alex grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down and looked at her, then let go of her hand. "Okay."

Sighing Marissa went to get up again and was again brought back down by Alex who crashed her lips onto the other girls. "I really missed kissing you." She mumbled just before backing away a little. She got a smiles and then leaned forward making Marissa stiffen a little but Alex moved her arm beside the girl and grabbed a bottle of water. "Sorry, all that making out can make a girl thirsty."

**Little While Later**

The girls had been talking for hours now and eating away at the food that was left in the tent for them. They were just having a good time, not only were they girlfriends but best friends and the summer was their time and in their time apart both had realised this but both were just far to stubborn.

"Seriously Alex who says 'I'm going to go pee like a man now?' honestly." Marissa said through tears of laughter.

And just when she thought she couldn't laugh any harder she was proven wrong. "What I had to go it's called making a joke would you rather I said I'm going to go pee like a bear now?" Marissa just looked at her and started laughing even harder. "That's what I thought because the bears are scary and evil." She mocked.

"Oh shut up Kelly aren't you ever going to get over that I was like 7."

"You were like a little pansy girl, I see nothing has changed."

"Well aren't you just a bloody comedian." Marissa laughed.

Alex smiled in triumph or what she thought was triumph. "Obviously I am since your laughing smarty and they say I'm the blonde clearly that's not the case seeing as though your hair is getting pretty close. All that hair dye get to your brain, oh that's right you don't have one for it to get to."

Marissa stopped laughing and looked at her. "Oh you're a goner for that one babe." Both girls stopped laughing and their banter completely. "Sorry I didn't mean, it just, it just sort of slipped out." 

Alex nodded and looked up. "It's fine."

"I'm just going to go." Marissa fumbled nervously with the tent zipper giving Alex the opportunity to speak up, which she took.

"Stop running, why do you always run?" Marissa looked kept trying to get the now stuck zipper open. "Marissa." She turned around, her hands still on the zipper.

"You run just as much as I do Alex." She whispered for a reason unknown to her.

The blonde looked up and stayed quiet, Marissa nodded and went back trying to open the tent. Finally she let her frustration of not being able to get the tent open and what was going on with the two of them get to her. Turning around she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "You know this is all stupid, I never meant to cause that big a fight with you but what did you want me to do my girlfriend didn't want anything to do with me or at least that's how it felt. How would that have made you feel? Jodie told me you asked me out in the hospital and that we smoothed things over, look I'm sorry I don't remember I can see that it really hurt you."

"You have no idea how much my heart broke when you woke up and thought we were still broken up." Alex interjected.

"You're right Alex I don't but I still woke up with a broken heart to thinking the one person I wanted to be my side wasn't. The one person who makes me happier than anyone ever has, your not the only one that was hurt by it all Alex. I would give anything to remember to remember hearing that we were okay and going to be okay. This isn't what I want, I never wanted this we spent two years not talking because of what? Stupidity and stubbornness. I won't, I can't do this anymore." Marissa closed her eyes and Alex leaned up on her forearms.

"No one is asking you to Marissa."

"That just hurt so thank you so much Alex, guess you really don't care if I'm around or not, sad thing is it means the world to me when your around and when your not I can barely take it because I don't just like, I, I." 

"You what?"

"I love having you around, I love being with you and being able to call you my girlfriend." Marissa turned back around and pulled the zipper up, opening the tent.

She was half way out the tent when she heard the girls soft voice. "I'm just frustrated I really fucked things up didn't I? I never meant to break up with you, it's never what I wanted or been what I wanted. I wish I could take it all back and I wish that you could remember us working things out while you were in the hospital. You mean the world to me and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything and I don't want to be without. Marissa I miss you, miss being your girlfriend and calling you mine. I miss laying on the boat with you and waking up next to you in the morning or meeting up for breakfast and all of the things we do." She paused looking for a reaction on the other girls face who was one again facing her. Looking down she took the girls hand in hers once again. "I just, I just really love you Riss, and I want to be with you I've never wanted anything more. I know things aren't going to be easy I know I hurt you and I'm still dealing with being hurt but I don't want that to stop us."

Looking down at their hands Marissa entwined their fingers. "You're right it's not going to be easy, it's going to be pretty hard but if this is what you really want and are willing to work at it then so am I."

"So you'll come back to me?"

Marissa smiled, "always," before leaning over and kissing Alex. "What do you say we go to our spot go for a swim?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Lead the way lady."


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Day **

The two love birds met on the boat mid afternoon the next, knowing they had to talk about what they had been dreading; they're separation. Walking onto the boat, over to where her girlfriend was meeting her, Alex looked up at the sky and took a deep breathe before sitting down on the towel next to Marissa.

"Hey you." Marissa looked over from the magazine she was reading.

"Hey beautiful. I guess we should talk?"

Marissa nodded and got up. "First we take this out there then we talk." She started the boat and drove to the middle of the lake before turning it off. 

"Okay go for it." She stated as she laid back down on her towel.

"After last night I realised I couldn't be away from you."

Marissa nodded. "I know the same thoughts went through my head last night."

"Well I did something last night that I have to tell you." Alex paused.

"You did what? And I did something last night that I need to tell you."

Alex thought for a second. "How about on the count of three we both just say it."

"Okay, 1."

"2." The blonde continued.

"3." Both girls took a deep breathe. "I'm going to UCLA with you." Alex let you at the same time as Marissa let you. "I'm going to Penn State with you." They stared blankly at each other. "Wait? What!?" They said in unison.

"If you're going to Penn State for me and I'm going to UCLA for you…"

"…then we're still not going to the same school." The girls stayed quiet and looked out at the water.

"We can still change right?" Alex asked.

Marissa shook her head. "I'm pretty sure the deadline was last night or this morning." Again silence consumed them. "I love you and I can't believe you'd do that for me even if it didn't work." Marissa whispered.

"I'd do anything for you, but I guess we should really talk about that kind of thing more." Alex stood up and put her hand out helping her girlfriend up. "Dance with me?" 

"You don't dance."

"I do with you." She smiled causing the other girl to wrap her arms around her neck holding her close and resting her head on the on the slightly shorter girls shoulder.

Alex leaned her head down a little and whispered in Marissa's ear. "I love you too." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Dock**

"Hey baby what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Marissa asked.

Alex turned around and smiled at her, she was standing the same way she had when they first met, hand on the hip, head slightly tilted and to this day it still got to Alex in the same way. Except now she knew what that feeling was; love at first sight.

As she sat there looking at her girlfriend all she could see was there 7 year old selves having their first conversation, and wondering why her almost prissy attitude had never gotten the better of her.

"Got a staring problem" Marissa joked as Alex continued to stare blankly at her.

Snapping out of her daze. "What, huh? Oh, no do you?"

"Then why are you looking at me so hard. You know what I think?"

Alex smiled. "Do I look like a kid that cares?"

The brunette had to try and stop herself from laughing. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself." She tried again as she went and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Us when we first met, how things when you think about it really haven't changed."

Marissa nodded. "Hard to think about not coming up here every summer, in fact I don't even want to think about that."

"Me either, this place has been more like home than my house back in L.A."

"Why's that?"

Alex thought for a second and skipped a rock. "Been coming up here since before I can remember, and ever since I was 7 years old my heart has been up here." Marissa looked at her kind of funny. "I met you when we were 7 right here on this dock."

"I don't need a history lesson I know how we met." She smiled. 

"Don't be a smartass with me, you've had my heart ever since that day, I just didn't always know it."

There was silence, and Alex worried she had said something wrong. "Come here and kiss me." Marissa told her. Smiling Alex leaned over and kissed the other girl before moving away a little and looking at her.

"I know there's that party for us all tonight but I was sort of hoping you wouldn't mind only staying there for a little bit and then doing something just you and I?" She had a nervous, almost worried look on her face.

"Of course sounds better than watching everyone drink their faces off anyways. Got anything in mind?" 

The blonde smiled mischievously. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't you're just going to have to wait and see." She tapped Marissa on the nose with her index finger, earning a scoff from the other girl.

**Later that night**

The girls said their quick goodbyes before leaving the party. Alex lead Marissa down to the boat and helped her on.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marissa laughed a little.

"You're really beautiful." Were the only three words that left her mouth before getting onto the boat and starting the engine.

Marissa sat in the "co-captains" seat as her dad used to like to call it and looked over the water at the moon rising. "Where are you taking me Captain Kelly? Perhaps a redo of one of our first dates?" She smiled and watched Alex shake her head no. "Want to tell me then?" Once again the blonde shook her head no.

Alex manoeuvred the boat around a sharp turn and when she did Marissa could see little flickering lights in the distance. Ever so small at first, but as they got closer the light got a little bigger. Stopping the boat and turning it off Alex dropped the anchor and got off the boat before reaching her hand out towards Marissa.

The brunette took her hand and stood beside her in awe. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Wow." Was all the girl could say, her eyes big and bright, and full of happiness. "You really didn't have to do all this though. Wait how did you do all this?" She smiled referring to the table and two chairs, she had lost count of all the candles and the rose petals on the sand added and extra touch. 

"You're sister was a big help, this is why it took me longer than normal to get ready and where's she's been most of the night."  
"I'm amazed, this is honestly perfect." They sat down and ate the ice cream and cake that Alex had got Kaitlyn to bring out just before they left the party so it wouldn't melt. After eating they sat talking and Alex had made Marissa laugh.

"I love when you laugh like that, all high pitched." Alex smiled 

Marissa blushed a little and the blonde stood up and went over to Marissa side of the table and put her hand out and helped the girl up before using the small remote control to turn on the small boom box that was also there.

Alex held her girlfriend close and started to sway to the music. "I thought you didn't dance?" Marissa whispered. "Only with you."

**Cooper Cottage - Two hours later**

"This is me." Marissa smiled as she turned around and faced Alex.

"Guess so." The slightly shorter girl leaned forward and kissed Marissa softly. Leaning back she opened the girls bedroom door revelling red and white rose petals and more lit candles. Marissa walked into her room once again awed by her girlfriends action. Following her in Alex wrapped her arms around her waist. "We don't have to do anything that's not what this is about. I just wanted us to have one last night together and have it be special."

"All I need is you for it to be special. This is more than special and its more than amazing, it's breath taking is the only thing I can think of to say, but I don't think words anything can describe how much I love you. They say actions speak louder than words and I'm a firm believer in that." With that said Marissa walked over and closed the door before moving back over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and moving her back towards the bed kissing her


	23. Chapter 23

**Dock**

"Hey baby what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Marissa asked.

Alex turned around and smiled at her, she was standing the same way she had when they first met, hand on the hip, head slightly tilted and to this day it still got to Alex in the same way. Except now she knew what that feeling was; love at first sight.

As she sat there looking at her girlfriend all she could see was there 7 year old selves having their first conversation, and wondering why her almost prissy attitude had never gotten the better of her.

"Got a staring problem" Marissa joked as Alex continued to stare blankly at her.

Snapping out of her daze. "What, huh? Oh, no do you?"

"Then why are you looking at me so hard. You know what I think?"

Alex smiled. "Do I look like a kid that cares?"

The brunette had to try and stop herself from laughing. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself." She tried again as she went and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Us when we first met, how things when you think about it really haven't changed."

Marissa nodded. "Hard to think about not coming up here every summer, in fact I don't even want to think about that."

"Me either, this place has been more like home than my house back in L.A."

"Why's that?"

Alex thought for a second and skipped a rock. "Been coming up here since before I can remember, and ever since I was 7 years old my heart has been up here." Marissa looked at her kind of funny. "I met you when we were 7 right here on this dock."

"I don't need a history lesson I know how we met." She smiled. 

"Don't be a smartass with me, you've had my heart ever since that day, I just didn't always know it."

There was silence, and Alex worried she had said something wrong. "Come here and kiss me." Marissa told her. Smiling Alex leaned over and kissed the other girl before moving away a little and looking at her.

"I know there's that party for us all tonight but I was sort of hoping you wouldn't mind only staying there for a little bit and then doing something just you and I?" She had a nervous, almost worried look on her face.

"Of course sounds better than watching everyone drink their faces off anyways. Got anything in mind?" 

The blonde smiled mischievously. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't you're just going to have to wait and see." She tapped Marissa on the nose with her index finger, earning a scoff from the other girl.

**Later that night**

The girls said their quick goodbyes before leaving the party. Alex lead Marissa down to the boat and helped her on.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marissa laughed a little.

"You're really beautiful." Were the only three words that left her mouth before getting onto the boat and starting the engine.

Marissa sat in the "co-captains" seat as her dad used to like to call it and looked over the water at the moon rising. "Where are you taking me Captain Kelly? Perhaps a redo of one of our first dates?" She smiled and watched Alex shake her head no. "Want to tell me then?" Once again the blonde shook her head no.

Alex manoeuvred the boat around a sharp turn and when she did Marissa could see little flickering lights in the distance. Ever so small at first, but as they got closer the light got a little bigger. Stopping the boat and turning it off Alex dropped the anchor and got off the boat before reaching her hand out towards Marissa.

The brunette took her hand and stood beside her in awe. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Wow." Was all the girl could say, her eyes big and bright, and full of happiness. "You really didn't have to do all this though. Wait how did you do all this?" She smiled referring to the table and two chairs, she had lost count of all the candles and the rose petals on the sand added and extra touch. 

"You're sister was a big help, this is why it took me longer than normal to get ready and where's she's been most of the night."  
"I'm amazed, this is honestly perfect." They sat down and ate the ice cream and cake that Alex had got Kaitlyn to bring out just before they left the party so it wouldn't melt. After eating they sat talking and Alex had made Marissa laugh.

"I love when you laugh like that, all high pitched." Alex smiled 

Marissa blushed a little and the blonde stood up and went over to Marissa side of the table and put her hand out and helped the girl up before using the small remote control to turn on the small boom box that was also there.

Alex held her girlfriend close and started to sway to the music. "I thought you didn't dance?" Marissa whispered. "Only with you."

**Cooper Cottage - Two hours later**

"This is me." Marissa smiled as she turned around and faced Alex.

"Guess so." The slightly shorter girl leaned forward and kissed Marissa softly. Leaning back she opened the girls bedroom door revelling red and white rose petals and more lit candles. Marissa walked into her room once again awed by her girlfriends action. Following her in Alex wrapped her arms around her waist. "We don't have to do anything that's not what this is about. I just wanted us to have one last night together and have it be special."

"All I need is you for it to be special. This is more than special and its more than amazing, it's breath taking is the only thing I can think of to say, but I don't think words anything can describe how much I love you. They say actions speak louder than words and I'm a firm believer in that." With that said Marissa walked over and closed the door before moving back over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and moving her back towards the bed kissing her


	24. Chapter 24

**Cooper Cottage - Next Morning **

Marissa woke up the next morning tangled up with her beautiful girlfriend. Opening her eyes she smiled at the night before but at the same time frowned knowing that morning had finally come and that they both had to leave. But she was happy that they had spent the night together they way they had, showing each other just how much love they shared between each other.

She didn't want to get up but she knew she had to, there was still a lot of packing that needed to be done. But there was no way she was getting up until Alex did because frankly anywhere but in her girlfriends are was too cold and a place she didn't want to be. 

About a half hour later Alex's sparkling blue eyes finally opened to Marissa looking at her smiling. "Morning gorgeous."

"Hmm, morning sunshine." She replied in her sleepy daze. "Luf you."

Marissa smiled. "Since when do you say that, you always said you were never say that and that me and Summer saying it was stupid."

"Half asleep, shhh." 

"Right it slipped by mind what you're like when you wake. I think I'll go take a shower." Going to get up she felt the arms around her tighten rather than loosen so Marissa laid her head back down. "I'll take that as an I'm not showering yet."

The blonde grinned, eyes closed. "Shower together, when I wake up a little."

**Dock **

After awhile of laying in bed and then being in the shower the girls went their separate ways to do a little packing and to process things even though they didn't want to. For the past hour Alex had been walking around trying to find Marissa, the girl seemed to have vanished, and as an hour turned into three Alex was starting to not only worry but saddened by the thought of having to leave without saying a final goodbye.

It all started after she had finished packing, and for the record she had packed quicker than she ever had in her entire life. She went over to the Cooper's to help Marissa finish but when she got there the blonde girl was nowhere to be found. There was no Alex at the dock, or their spot, or the other girls secret spot that she had shown her, all the places that she knew Marissa would go she wasn't there.

She didn't want to leave without seeing the girl but as time ticked away the possibility of that got dimmer. As she loaded her bags and belongings into her Jeep she felt the little rectangular object in her pocket. Once again she tried her girlfriend on her phone but got no answer.

Going into the kitchen of the Cooper's cottage where her parents and the Coopers were she hugged and said all her goodbye's and see you laters. She asked Julie if she knew where was Marissa was saddened by a no.

When Kaitlyn walked in she asked her the same question but all the younger Cooper girl knew was that she went to get some air awhile ago to clear her head. They all waited around a little longer until the inevitable came and the Kelly's had to head on their way before the storm that was expected blew.

As she got into her jeep and started it up putting the stereo on low, begging the tears not to fall. She took a long hard look back at the place that she loved so much, where so much had happened. Not being able to look any longer she started to drive off slowly, a part of her still feeling very connected and unable to let go.

"Alex!" She kept driving. "Alex!" She didn't stop. "Kelly!" No luck. "Alexandra Elizabeth Kelly! The jeep came to a halt and Marissa ran up to the drivers side door. "Do you honestly think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye." Not waiting for an answer she opened the door that was in her way and kissed Alex.

"I…I…" She was speechless. "I have something for you." Reaching into her pocket the blonde pulled out the rectangular object and placed it in Marissa's hand. 

Looking down at her hand then back up at her girlfriend with a questioning look, "An ipod, babe you know I already have one or did you steal mine." She joked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No I didn't steal it. On that is every song that I've ever written about, for, had in mind, or reminded me of you. It also has all the pictures that we've ever taken up here. I tried to put it all on a cd but there was to much and it didn't fit."

"Kiss me." Leaning forward Alex followed those orders with great pleasure. "I love you with all my heart you know that right?"

"I love you with all my heart too baby girl, I'll come visit you before you leave for Penn State, this isn't goodbye."

"Nope just a see you later like we talked about." Both girls nodded and turned around, Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and leaned her head against her shoulder looking at the view. They didn't want this to be goodbye and they wouldn't let it be that.

"As much as I don't want to I should get going before the storm comes in, drive safe and call me when you get home. I luf you Marissa."

Turning around in her arms, "I love you to Alexandra" she kissed her softly.

"Watch who you're calling that, that's twice in a short period of time you need to be careful." Both girls smiled. 

Not soon after Alex had gotten back into her jeep and Marissa stood there watching her drive off, and when she was out of site she stood there a little longer letting the moment and the memories linger before going to her own car and heading home herself. 

Neither knew where life was going to take them from that moment on but they knew that they'd always be connected, and that this place would be the thing to connect them forever, but neither were going to be that the last time they seen each other or the end of their relationship. No, somehow they were going to make it work. 


	25. Chapter 25

**21 years old - UCLA **

She rushed out of her dorm room, late for her accounting exam. All night she had dreams about how close summer was and going back to the place she hadn't been in close to two years. Her parents still owned the cottage and the Cooper's still owned the one next door, and Kaitlyn Cooper had certainly grown up. The Cooper sister she had been in love with and in many ways still was however had opted to stay at school for the summer.

Sprinting down the hallways to the exam room she burst through the doors just in time and found the closest empty seat. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes trying to calm down her nerves finally getting to her she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Pack ur bags after ur exam we r goin to the east coast boo-yah_ Alex put the phone back in her pocket as the professor began to talk about the exam.

**Penn State **

Marissa walked into her apartment just as the phone rang. "Hey Sum, what's up?"

"Oh not to much was just wondering if you still had my black skirt you know the Dolce one with the…"

"You called me see about a skirt after I just had my last exam that I had been stressing over."

Summer huffed. "Can you just check please."

"Fine, why is it suddenly needed." Marissa asked as she walked into her room.

"Because you are going to need it when we go out tonight, that's right your exams are done and all you do is mope around here so I'm taking you out to celebrate." Summer closed the phone and stood up from where she was sitting on Marissa's bed.

Marissa's mouth dropped open. "Sums!" She hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?" 

Summer put her hand on her hip. "You said it yourself you just had your last big exam that you've been stressing about, and I told you you've been moping so you and I are taking a little trip Punta Cana and to lay on the sand and tan away."

"Before you say the whole 'we're starving university student' line, daddy gave me a credit card in case of emergencies and this is an emergency. So I said…"

"Charge it." Both girls laughed a little and then ran around the apartment packing what Marissa would need.  
As the girls were leaving the apartment one of Marissa's neighbours asked her if she was going to go to Underground to see some band that was performing there in a couple days, she said they were some band for L.A. and that maybe Marissa knew them but couldn't remember their name. She told the girl that her and Summer were on the next flight out but to have a good time for her.

**Few weeks later**

Since Alex and the band had gotten home from their show at Penn State Alex hadn't really left her room much or talked to anyone. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the way she was since she was the one that ended it wither Marissa. But a part of her wished that when they went out there the other girl would be there, she just hoped to see her even after not talking to her for two years.

Even though she was the one to break it off, the distance getting to her more than she thought it would. She couldn't wait by the phone or wait for the letters to come in anymore. She knew Marissa was worried about Jodie trying to play more games with her and finally one night she just broke and called it off. A very big part of her wanted to call her and apologize and tell her that that wasn't what she wanted but her stubborn side took the best of her and she never picked up the phone. She hoped the girl would be at the cottage that summer but she never showed. Now she sat wondering if she'd ever see the girl of her dreams, the girl she let go again.


	26. Chapter 26

**21 years old - UCLA **

She rushed out of her dorm room, late for her accounting exam. All night she had dreams about how close summer was and going back to the place she hadn't been in close to two years. Her parents still owned the cottage and the Cooper's still owned the one next door, and Kaitlyn Cooper had certainly grown up. The Cooper sister she had been in love with and in many ways still was however had opted to stay at school for the summer.

Sprinting down the hallways to the exam room she burst through the doors just in time and found the closest empty seat. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes trying to calm down her nerves finally getting to her she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Pack ur bags after ur exam we r goin to the east coast boo-yah_ Alex put the phone back in her pocket as the professor began to talk about the exam.

**Penn State **

Marissa walked into her apartment just as the phone rang. "Hey Sum, what's up?"

"Oh not to much was just wondering if you still had my black skirt you know the Dolce one with the…"

"You called me see about a skirt after I just had my last exam that I had been stressing over."

Summer huffed. "Can you just check please."

"Fine, why is it suddenly needed." Marissa asked as she walked into her room.

"Because you are going to need it when we go out tonight, that's right your exams are done and all you do is mope around here so I'm taking you out to celebrate." Summer closed the phone and stood up from where she was sitting on Marissa's bed.

Marissa's mouth dropped open. "Sums!" She hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?" 

Summer put her hand on her hip. "You said it yourself you just had your last big exam that you've been stressing about, and I told you you've been moping so you and I are taking a little trip Punta Cana and to lay on the sand and tan away."

"Before you say the whole 'we're starving university student' line, daddy gave me a credit card in case of emergencies and this is an emergency. So I said…"

"Charge it." Both girls laughed a little and then ran around the apartment packing what Marissa would need.  
As the girls were leaving the apartment one of Marissa's neighbours asked her if she was going to go to Underground to see some band that was performing there in a couple days, she said they were some band for L.A. and that maybe Marissa knew them but couldn't remember their name. She told the girl that her and Summer were on the next flight out but to have a good time for her.

**Few weeks later**

Since Alex and the band had gotten home from their show at Penn State Alex hadn't really left her room much or talked to anyone. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the way she was since she was the one that ended it wither Marissa. But a part of her wished that when they went out there the other girl would be there, she just hoped to see her even after not talking to her for two years.

Even though she was the one to break it off, the distance getting to her more than she thought it would. She couldn't wait by the phone or wait for the letters to come in anymore. She knew Marissa was worried about Jodie trying to play more games with her and finally one night she just broke and called it off. A very big part of her wanted to call her and apologize and tell her that that wasn't what she wanted but her stubborn side took the best of her and she never picked up the phone. She hoped the girl would be at the cottage that summer but she never showed. Now she sat wondering if she'd ever see the girl of her dreams, the girl she let go again.


	27. Chapter 27

**3 years later – 24 years old **

The grim news came when her parents told her that the Cooper's were selling their cottage. It was like déjà vu all over again, except this time she wasn't just loosing a best friend but a family too; at least that's how it felt too. It also brought the sad truth to her, that she may never see Marissa Cooper again. Last she heard the girl had come back from Penn State but moved out of Newport but to where she didn't know.

A week ago she ran into Summer Roberts a store in West Hollywood. When she heard the familiar "charge it" she quickly looked around in hopes of it being the girl of her dreams, but it wasn't. She would have rather it be a complete stranger other than Marissa's best friend. Once Summer spotted her the two girls talked for a few minutes then decided to go for a cup coffee. They talked for a little while, neither bringing up Marissa although Alex had wanted to ask her she refrained from doing so.

Now she found herself standing on the back deck over looking the water as she remembered all the memories that took place so long ago. Deciding to go for a walk she let her feet her lead and just followed along. The first place they lead her was to the Cooper cottage. Standing outback she looked up at kitchen and remembered walking in on Marissa trying to bake which was a joke in of itself.

Next she found herself sitting on her rock looking out at the water then at the rock next to hers. Then she walked over to the tree where their initials were carved. Looking at her watch and noting the time she headed back for her cottage but found herself standing on the dock. This was their place, their spot where they hung out on the boat and tanned and floated in the water, sometimes swam in the rain.

When she got the news she knew that she didn't want anyone else to live in that cottage, something about it help a place in her heart. So she checked her bank account and realized she had enough saved for the down payment and was now set to meet with the real estate agent who was selling the cottage on behalf of the Coopers. Finally she sat down on the edge of the dock and dipped her feet into the water and swung her legs a little, staring off into the lake. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the person come up behind her standing on the other end of the dock looking at the now brunette.

The person cleared their throat but Alex was to entranced by memories of her and Marissa to notice. Finally she clued into someone's foot tapping and when she turned around she was met my stormy bluey-green eyes. Standing up and dusting herself off, sliding her flip flops back on she walked over and shook the women's hand.

"Alex Kelly, sorry about that was just thinking." She grinned as the women shook her hand back. 

"Not to worry dear, but I have another meeting to attend to shortly so we'll have to make this quick." Alex nodded. "I'll keep this brief, another offer has been put on the table from an anonymous buyer." Alex looked down and nodded, in a way she had gotten her hopes up. "The buyer has informed me that they are willing to meet with you in order to come to an agreement of some sort instead of constantly going back and forth through me. If this is alright with you I can get the meeting set up as soon as possible."

Alex looked up and nodded. "A meeting would be great this place means the world to me." After a few more minutes of discussion the two women walked back to their cars and went on their separate ways.

**Two Weeks Later**

Once again Alex found herself sitting on the dock, feet in dangling in the water lost in a daze. She was once again meeting with the real estate agent, hoping to put a final deal on the table. She knew she could make her life easy by just talking to the Coopers directly and that both Jimmy and Julie would find a way to sell her the cottage but she didn't really want them to know.

She picked up a near by rock and skipped it across the water before she finally heard the woman behind her clear her throat and then say, "are you the other potential buyer on the Cooper cottage?"

Alex moved back, stood up and slipped her sandals on before looking up at the woman who had just brought her out of her gaze. "Sorry to bombard you like this but Susan told me you had a meeting today and I asked her to let me try and talk this over with you instead. Alex looked out onto the water and answered, "that's fine, it's beautiful isn't it." She said referring to view from the dock. This caused the woman to step forward slightly and take a closer look at the view, Alex.

Feeling the woman's eyes on her she went to turn around. "No offense but something caught your eye that you're staring at?" The woman stood there still staring as Alex turned around slowly. "I can understand one look at this place and you fell in love with it but I've loved it since I was…"

"…seven years old. The first time I saw you sitting on the dock all sad and crying mad because my family had moved in." Alex looked up and the two lost girls were seemingly found again. "Marissa?" Alex questioned.

The woman nodded and gave a slight wave with a smile. Both woman stood still not knowingly what to say or how to act. "Want to go for a walk, discuss business." Marissa asked causing Alex to nod. They walked for awhile and found themselves at their secret spot that even after Marissa's accident their parents still had been unable to find exactly where the place was. They sat down on their respective rocks and looked out onto the lake.

"I like you hair the chocolate brown works for you." Marissa smiled. 

"Seems as though the blonde works good for you, is that to match you intellect." Marissa scoffed and got up pushed Alex into the water.

"You going to let me have my cottage or am I going to have to hurt you?"

Alex spit the water out of her mouth and moved closer to the edge pulling Marissa into the water. "Why didn't your parents just give you the place?" Without answering Marissa started to swim and Alex followed her until they reached the little cove. "Wanted to do it own my own didn't want mommy and daddy just giving me the cottage although they would have. I wanted it to be my own investment." Alex nodded in understand. 

**Half hour later **

Both woman were laying on the beach when Alex finally broke the silence. "What are you honestly thinking about?" She whispered.

"That you ran into Summer not to long ago, although she didn't tell me what you guys talked about or that you had dyed your hair brown. What you thinking about?" 

"That even though I haven't seen you in six years or spoken to you this feels doesn't feel as weird as it probably should." Marissa nodded in agreement. "So does that mean your going to let me buy the cottage?" Alex looked over at her and smiled. "Maybe."

"Maybe yes or maybe no?"

"Just maybe." Alex smiled.

"Jesus!" Marissa said with a little laugh.

"Yes."

Marissa looked over and her and gave her a dirty look. "We aren't little kids anymore. "

"No we're 24 and bigger kids than we were then."

**Little While Later **

The two had gone back to the Kelly cottage and were sitting at the table talking about old times and about where Marissa was living. "I just needed out of Newport and away from my parents when I came back from school they couldn't realize that I wasn't their precious fragile daughter anymore. So I moved down the coast a little to Laguna. You should come by some time, go surfing. I always thought Newport was amazing but Laguna is just as awesome." 

"Once and Orange County girl, always an Orange County girl." Alex smiled at her. "So are you seeing anyone." Alex said quickly before taking a sip of her drink.

Marissa shook her head. "Not right now, dated around a little bit but I haven't found the one yet I guess and I'm to busy with work and the likes to really care how about you."

"Met the one when I was seven years old never been able to get over that." She mumbled so incoherently that Marissa couldn't understand her.

"What'd you say?"

Alex shook her head nothing. "Lets go down the dock watch the sunset for old times sake. Knowing that Alex wasn't going to give Marissa nodded and stood up and extended her hand to Alex who took it. They walked down to the dock laughing and joking around before sitting down the way Marissa had found Alex earlier. Silence consumed them for a little while before Alex figured that if she didn't say anything now than she might miss her chance and she wasn't about to loose it again.

"I met the right person for me when I was seven years old. Most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Beautiful smile that made me fall in love with her, probably the minute I seen her even if I didn't know it at the time." 

Marissa looked over at her. "What happened if you two were so perfect and she was the one."

"Went off to school where I was supposed to go and I went where she was supposed to go and we sort of just grew apart, I realized after it was to late that she meant the world to me. Even if I didn't get to see her or because of the distance I didn't care as long as I could say to someone who asked me if I had a girlfriend 'yeah I do the most amazing person and most beautiful kind hearted woman in the world,"

Marissa blushed a little. "I'm sure she felt the exact same way so I guess the question is we're both finally in the right place at the right time what do we do? What are you honestly thinking now?" 

Alex leaned over and kissed Marissa softly mumbling. "That." Marissa smiled into the kiss and moved closer to Alex running her hand through her hair. "I have to be honest, I've never for a second stopped loving you and I want you to know that."

The now blonde girl nodded. "And I'll never stop loving you, just thought you should know." She smiled.

The two finally broke away. "The first summer your family moved up here was the summer that changed my life." Alex took Marissa's hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"That maybe so but our last summer together was the summer that changed it all. That was the summer I knew I loved you more than I have anyone or anything else and I wouldn't change any of it for the world." This time it was Marissa's turn to kiss Alex and they ended up laying on the dock for hours. They found themselves laying in the dark looking up at the stars and the moon and knew that no matter they would always be connected to one another just as it seemed the stars and the moon were.

**The End**


End file.
